Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria
by Cricstar07
Summary: After the success of the first game, Scott Cawthon decides to open a resturant just like the game for his beloved fans. But when the animatronics actually comes to life, it's up to the Mystery Inc. to solve whether the game's story is real or it's just another man behind the mask.
1. Prologue

Hello everybody, Cricstar07 is back for yet another story. This time it will be my first ever crossover story mixing the stories of Scooby Doo and Five Nights at Freddy's. This one will be different like how I did in my previous Five Nights at Freddy's. So without further delay, let us begin the mystery.

Author's notes: Firstly, I am adding Scott Cawthon as a character in my story. So Scott is obviously not fictional and he is real and all his Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
Secondly, none of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belongs to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria**

 _Chapter 1: Prologue  
_

It all begins at a restaurant. A family restaurant called _'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria'_ where a lot of strange stories have been told. The restaurant still runs though, but people still feel odd around the restaurant, knowing its incident in 1987 which is famously known as _'the bite of '87'_ in which the details of this attack, and the identity of the animatronics responsible, were not given, but it allegedly caused the loss of the frontal lobe of the victim's brain. The incident contributed to a loss in the restaurant's reputation, which resulted in a major drop in business.

As a result of the incident, the animatronics were no longer allowed to wander around the building during the day; the management decided to limit their free-roaming mode to nighttime, so as to "prevent their servos from locking up," as stated by Phone Guy.

And that was what the night guard, Mike Schmidt, was doing. Making sure that the four animatronics don't do anything wrong. Those four animatronics are; Freddy the bear, Bonnie the rabbit, Chica the chicken (mostly gets confused as a duck) and Foxy the pirate fox. As told, these animatronics gets active in night, from 12 at midnight till 6 at morning. Bonnie appears at left hall while Chica appears the opposite. Foxy only comes on when he is not being watched on camera and appears at the left hall and Freddy doesn't move much but gets too shabby in Night 5. He appears at right hall and appears on left when power goes off.

Mike was on his fifth night, just an hour away completing his first week at _'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria'._ He was, however, in though position. His was almost out of his power, just 20% was remaining and he already had closed the left door as Bonnie kept visiting him. 5:15, Bonnie finally left and he Mike let the left door wide open and was making sure Foxy doesn't come as he would drain power. 5:30 and Mike was struggling with 12% of power remaining. He kept closing and opening the left door as he kept hearing Freddy's slow and scary laugh.

5:45 and power was down to 7%. _'I can do this!'_ thought Mike who just recently met Foxy and got power drained but he was confident that he can get through all this. 5:55 and he was just close. _'Five minutes more. Come on!'_ Thought Mike as he was just there, _just_. Only 4% was there and he was almost going to complete. But fate didn't let that happen as Golden Freddy out of nowhere hallucinated him making him fell out of his chair and as he got back on his feet, he was greeted by Freddy's jump care and his night was finally ended….

"Great, I felt only 2 minutes was remaining. Like I was so close! Oh man!" A young lad of 17 in green shirt wearing brown pants spoke in disappointment. "I nearly completed. Like I cannot believe Golden Freddy had to come at that very moment." Shaggy Rogers, a young guy who was afraid of anything scary, was playing the most hit point and click horror game _'Five Nights at Freddy's'_ which surprised his fellow friends, the Mystery Incorporated. "I still cannot believe that our scary cat Shaggy had guts to play this game." said Velma Dinkly, the smartest member of Mystery Inc. She has short hair, shoulder length and wore orange sweater. She was so surprised when Shaggy decided to download the game and _**play**_ _it._

"You got to feel proud of Shaggy, Velma." said Daphne Blake, the danger beauty of the team who notes down things to number up clues and helps Velma putting puzzle pieces up. Daphne's appearance is that she wore her usual purple dress and she has red hair. "He did play whole five nights which is a big achievement for someone like him." Daphne was right. Shaggy wouldn't play such games but playing this one was his big achievement indeed.

"Alright gang we are almost there." The blonde and strong Fred Jones, leader of the Mystery Inc. spoke as they were reaching where they were invited by Shaggy's uncle, Dr. Albert Shaggleford in Hurricane, Utah for the grand opening of the official _'Freddy fazbear's Pizzaria'_ and the creator, Scott Cawthon will be there too to unveil as it was his idea.

"The greatest part of this week tour is that Scott Cawthon will be there." Shaggy said very excitedly as he became a huge fan of Five Nights at Freddy's. "I am happy that Uncle Albert was able to fix us a private meeting with Cawthon. This vacation will be **great!** No mysteries, no monsters, no spooky castle, right Scooby?" He said to his best friend, Scooby Doo who has brown dog with few black spots. Scooby was too excited but for free food that they will be provided. The Mystery Inc. was special guest for Scott Cawthon.

The Mystery Inc. arrived at the located place. They went to Shaggy's uncle's place. Albert Shaggleford was a brilliant scientist who was retired and lives at Hurricane. He now has a small house but it was big enough for four more people. Albert was a part of a team that was setting up the restaurant Cawthon wanted to open for his fans and hence he came out of retirement.

"Uncle Albert!" Shaggy called out as he came out of the van, the Mystery Machine, to greet his uncle. Albert wore a lab coat, as always, wore glasses and he was watering flowers and as he heard Shaggy, he stopped and greeted his nephew. "Shaggy! Scooby!" He was happy to see them again. "Welcome all of you! How you all doing?" Albert said as he greeted the other members. "We are alright sir. It is also good to see you again." Fred said as he shook hands with Albert. "How are you doing?" Daphne asked him. "Oh just you know, living so far. I am glad all of you make it." Albert showed them the door to his house "Shall we?" and the gang followed him.

The house was well made from the inside. It was a single storey house that has two big bedrooms and two other rooms where Albert made them his office and lab. The floor was wonderfully made out of marble and the wall was painted with blue and white. There were also wooded frames everywhere. His photos was hanged on the wall in which he received awards and some of them had his young days. There was also a photo of young Shaggy (From Pup named Scooby Doo). The gang seated on the sofa. Suddenly, a small robot appeared "Would you all like to have a drink?" It was Robi, a royal servant of Albert. "ROBI!" the gang shouted as they all hugged the robot. "Yes, yes it's been a while isn't it?" Robi said "Hello Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Rooby Roo." Scooby was disappointed when he called out his name. He forgot that Robi always mispronounce his name due to his misunderstanding Scooby's talking.

After taking a rest, the gang set up for the dinner. "So Mr. Shaggleford, what are doing exactly for Scott Cawthon?" Velma asked. "Good question Velma. You see, with the success of his game, he decided to open a real life restaurant of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria for his fans here and he also needed animatronics. So when he came here, he heard that I, a scientist, live here and asked me whether I can help him. I agree. So I did the job of setting up the animatronics exactly the way they are displayed in the game itself." Albert explained his part in the making of the restaurant.

The gang were amazed when Albert told them about the animatronics. "So are the animatronics completed?" Shaggy asked his uncle. "Yes and in fact, I have them in my lab." The gang were more amazed that he _had_ them. Albert let them to his lab after dinner. He opened the door and switched on the lights. Four machines were covered in white cloth. Albert removed them to reveal the animatronics to the Mystery Inc. "Wow!" came out of everyone's mouth. "They are so real!" said Velma, amazed how Albert has made them. "You really have done it uncle." Said Saggy was gone forward to touch the machines. "I wouldn't do that Shaggy." Said Albert "Come on now, tomorrow is a big day for all of us." Albert let them out of the lab and yes, tomorrow was a big day indeed.

Well there you have it. The first chapter of Scooby Doo and the mystery of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Few things I would like all of you to note. One, I decided to include Uncle Albert Shaggleford as he will play few important roles. Also the events that happen in _"Shaggy and Scooby get a clue"_ will **not** be included as in this universe, none of that happened. The talks of meeting again are obviously about meeting again after years. Two, decided to make Hurricane as the location in which the gang will be staying for the grand opening for the restaurant. This is the same location which was used in Scott Cawthon's _Five Nights at Freddy's: Silver Eyes._

Well I hope you all enjoy this start. I will make sure to **complete** this one. I know I have let other two (Jinchuriki's two face and Fnaf: Untold story) incomplete but I will make sure to finish this. Well then, Ciao! – _**Cricstar07**_


	2. The restaurant tour

Hello everybody, Cricstar07 is back for the next chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria._ We had a pretty good start did we? now onto the second chapter where I will be revealing the grand opening of the restaurant. Also few You tubers will be making their short appearances. Enjoy!

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So Scott is obviously not fictional and he is real and all his Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belongs to their original owners.  
Youtubers such as Markiplier, Bigbug and few others are also not fictional. They are real and are only used for the story. 

**Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria**

 _Chapter 2: The restaurant tour  
_

It was a wonderful rest for the Mystery Inc. as they were pretty tired after that long drive all the way to Hurricane. The guys slept in Albert's room while the ladies in a separate bed room where Albert uses that room when any guest of his is coming to stay. Scooby slept outside in a small but lovely dog house Albert made for him. It even has an air conditional in it. It was Scooby's dream house.

Early at eight, Fred and Albert woke up only to find Shaggy missing from his bed. They came out to find Robi making breakfast while Shaggy was on Velma's laptop, continuing his run in _Five Nights at Freddy's_ game. "Morning, Shag." Fred greeted but Shaggy was busy completing the fifth night. "Um, Shaggy?" Albert called out but Shaggy was busy. He spoke only when he got himself jump scared and again, by Golden Freddy and yes, again, in the very last seconds. "Oh sorry I didn't see you guys there. Morning Fred, Uncle Albert." He greeted them once he saw their presence in the room.

Then the girls came out from their room and Velma saw Shaggy with her laptop. "Let me guess, completing that fifth night in that game?" said Velma in bit disappointed mood as Shaggy used _her_ laptop without permission. "Yup" Shaggy replied. "And you again fail to beat that night with that Golden Teddy-"  
"Golden Freddy." Shaggy corrected her. "Whatever, that bear got you on the very last second?" Velma continued and questioned Shaggy. "Yup and it's like the 56th time I am just so near. I couldn't even sleep the whole night today about today's grand opening. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to complete this and the 4/20 mode in customized night." Shaggy explained why he was awake so early, which is rare for him and hoe excited he was for the opening.

"Seriously?" Daphne finally spoke after hearing his long night story. "Alright enough with the computer games, Shaggy. Now it's time for breakfast." Albert announced. "Speaking of the grand opening, when it will begin, Mr. Shaggleford?" Fred asked while placing himself on the chair. "Good call, Fred. Now it's half past eight. We must be there at half past nine. The restaurant isn't very far but will take time not forgetting the traffic we will see. So hurry up and be ready. We all have to leave after 8:45."

The gang ate breakfast and afterwards, went on to get themselves ready. All of them were so excited and very happy for the big occasion. Robi of course, will remain at the house. He was also helping out Albert with the animatronics. Albert brought his van, bigger than Fred's Mystery Machine. Robi helped to put the animatronics in the van.

The gang came out of the house, well prepared for such big day. The animatronics were still covered and there was also a fifth object in the van already. But it wasn't standing like the other four machines. This one was sitting down like how a man rests himself when resting on the wall. "Like um, Uncle Albert, what's that behind the animatronics?" Shaggy ask while being bit shivering. Velma smirks when she saw that. "How many animatronics are there in the game?" Albert asked. "Five of course and they are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and foxy and not forgetting Golden Freddy. Wait a minute, you mean you created the Golden Freddy as well?" Shaggy answered

"Well when you are making a real life game, why not make it complete it? I decided to create all of the animatronics." Albert answered Shaggy's question. "Golden Freddy hallucinate the player in the game. Mr. Shaggleford, how will you do that to a real person through him?" Daphne asked after remembering her try out in the game. She didn't make it to third night but was well greeted by the Golden animatronic.

"Well that is a secret, Daphne. I will reveal you all that later. First things first, we got to reach there." Albert replied. Fred, Daphne and Velma went with Fred in the Mystery Machine while Albert, Shaggy and Scooby went with Albert's van.

After they went from Albert's home, all of them reached at the restaurant in a long time. There was indeed a heavy traffic, obvious of why traffic was happening. They all arrive at the restaurant. Slowly and staring at the building, they all stepped out of their vans. It was twice as big as a normal Chuck e Cheese in both height and width. All of them were amazed. "Must have taken a long time to make this." Said Velma as her and the gang walked towards it except Fred.

"The game came out on August 8. Now it's October 10. So they did a very good job in two months and two days." Fred said as he was locking his van. "What about the animatronics?" Velma asked Albert who replied "Couple of workers will come here to help me. They should be here any minute."

"Zoinks!" suddenly Shaggy went so electrified. He spot someone _very special._ He saw a man who was none other than the creator of Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott Cawthon. "Good day Mr. Shaggleford. I am so glad you came here." Scott greeted when he saw a man whom he requested to create the animatronics for the restaurant he was about to officially open. "Mr. Cawthon! Yes indeed it is a good day for a special occasion." Albert greeted and shook hands with Scott. The latter spotted a man in green shirt that Albert told him about. "You must be Shaggy Rogers, Albert's nephew. Hello there, I am Scott Cawthon." Shaggy was stunned as he came near and when reached out hands, Shaggy shook with both of his hands. "Like, it's an honor dude! You have no idea how much I wanted to see you. I have so many things to talk about." Shaggy said. "Sure thing. Let's go inside shall we?" Scott said and as they were walking inside, Scott got to know the rest of the gang.

When they entered, they were all amazed. The entrance was magnificent. It was very well made. There was a desk on the right side where guards are seated. As they all walk in they saw an empty stage where the animatronics, three of them, will be staged and there was also a pirate's cove, where Foxy the pirate fox will be placed. Just like the game, there were tables set. "Impressive isn't?" Scott broke the silence. "Yeah." said the gang all in unison. "I have got to thank the members of our group who done this all. I couldn't have done this without anyone of them and you too Albert." He smiles at Albert, who also retuned a smile. "Come on! I will show you all something really amazing." Scott said as he remembered something he made for his fans.

The gang walked through the hall and went in a very familiar room that they must have seen before. It was the office, that very same office that is made in the game. It was made _exactly_ the way it was shown in the game. There was a poster of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica which says 'Celebrate!' and Chica's cupcake was present as well. The monitors were also positioned according to the game. There were drawings too. Those same drawings were hanged on the right side. Spider webs, obviously artificial, were hanged on both sides of the wall. The chair was right in front at the desk. There was a small box was there. It was a monitor with couple or so buttons, attached with the chair.

The gang were, again, amazed. "This is the office! A real life one!" Shaggy said. How excited the tall seventeen year old. His weird but scary dreams came true. "What is this, Mr. Cawthon?" Daphne asked. "This is a fun room. This is not the office where the security guard will sit at night and watch the restaurant." Scott explained. "You see, when we entered the restaurant, we all saw a desk at our right. That is now the night guard's new position where he will be keeping an eye on the restaurant." Scott added.

"Sweet! This will be fun." Fred said looking at the monitor. Then Scott lures them into a room. It was a creepy one but it was part of the game. It was no other than _parts and service room_. An endoskeleton was sitting on the table and in a position as it is been deactivated. Few heads of the four animatronics were also present. "Wow now this is creepy." Daphne said as they all entered the room. "Where are the lights?" Shaggy asked. "Oh there are no lights here, Shag." Albert said. Then Albert turned to Scott "This is where we will keep Golden Freddy?" then Scott replies "Yeah for now. I haven't made any particular place for him yet. So when they will come, ask them to place him right at the corner." Scott pointed, right below the camera.

They all walked out as they were only twenty minutes away. They all could hear some noise outside. "It's seems that your fans have arrived, Mr. Cawthon." Velma said. "Yes, yes indeed. But we have to get the animatronics positioned at their respective place." Scott said a little worrying in the end. "Mr. Cawthon, may I ask you a question?" Velma asked. "Yes please go ahead." Scott replied, waiting to answer her question. "It's about the cameras. Since we have two desks, one at the office and one just near the entrance door, are the cameras connected two the same monitors?" she asked. "Yes they are. All the cameras are connected together. But the office one will be close most of the times. The office ones will only be working when there will let the real life gameplay. This is the big one. You will all see tonight. We will be playing a _real_ _Five Nights at Freddy's."_ Scott answered.

"A real life gameplay? This will be fun." said Fred. "Wait that means then the animatronics will be moving?" Fred questioned. "Oh yes. This one is interesting." Albert, this time, gave answer. Then both Albert's and Scott's phone beeped, indicating that their members have arrived just in time to set the animatronics up. "All right folks, its show time." Scott said and he led the way.

There you all go. The second chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria._ Hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter. Nothing much to say but if you all have any questions, feel free to ask me. Right then see you all next week. Adios- **Cricstar07s**


	3. The grand opening

Hello everybody, Cricstar07 is back for the next chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria._ Now for real, this is where I will be revealing the grand opening of the restaurant. Also now few You tubers will be making their short appearances. Enjoy!

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So Scott is obviously not fictional and he is real and all his Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belongs to their original owners.  
Youtubers such as Markiplier, Bigbug and few others are also not fictional. They are real and are only used for the story. 

**Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria**

 _Chapter 3: The grand opening_

After explaining the 'fun' part in the restaurant, both Scott Cawthon and Albert Shaggleford's phones beeped, indicating that their members have finally arrived and the time for the grand opening is just around the corner. All six people and Scooby walked behind the restaurant where Fred's Mystery Machine and Albert's van was parked along with few other vehicles and people standing there.

Both Scott and Albert recognize the waiting people. They were their members who helped to set up the restaurant, designing, paintings, setting up etc. Those members are; Diana Watterson, Kane Martin, David Marsh, Sammy Warrican, Linda Taylor and Michael Sterling. They were all the heads of their respective departments. Diana was in charge of painting department, Kane was in charge of electric department and is responsible of the twin camera connections, David was in charge of floors, glass and walls, Sammy was in charge for the cafeteria, Linda was in charge of sound system department and Michael is the new security guard and also Scott's very good friend.

"Hello there all. Finally all of you are here. First things first, let's put the animatronics on their respective stage." Scott quickly greeted and ordered them as it was almost the time for the opening of this wonderful restaurant. The gang was forced to hold their meeting with the members as they right away ran towards Albert's van to take those machines and take them inside the restaurant. Sammy and David are strong guys and they one by one picked up the animatronics and put them on the sack trolleys and the rest took those machines inside.

"Oh dear." Albert spoke disturbed. "I have forgotten the most important thing; the electronic chip. I better call Robi to get it for me." Albert quickly called Robi. Robi meanwhile, was setting himself the TV as he not only wanted to look after the house, but to also look the opening of the restaurant live on TV. His collars ringed and he answered "Yes master? how may I be at your service?"  
"Robi, I have forgotten the chips. Will you get it for me?" Albert asked. However, Robi's little glitches and his little human thoughts error his response. "But master, can you take anything from to restaurant to eat? I mean if you would like what kind of chips would you like? Cheese, salt, spicy, vinegar?" Albert quickly cut Robi off to correct him "No not that chips, the **electronic chips** where I have installed programs and functions for the animatronics. Hurry up!" Albert raised his voice a little and just enough to worry the gang.

Shaggy leaned forward to make sure if everything is alright. "Like, Uncle Albert, is everything ok?" He put his hand on Albert's left shoulder. "No Shaggy. I have forgotten the chips I need to slot inside the animatronics." The rest of the gang leaned forward and Velma spoke "The chips which have their programs and functions?" she asked "Yes Velma. They are very important. Without those the machines cannot work. These are very strong chips. Oh look there is Robi with them." The all looked at the sky where the royal servant was landing. "Here you are master, the chips for the animatronics." Robi handed them to Albert. "Thank you so much Robi." Albert thanked and was relieved. "Off I go." said Robi who launched himself to the sky and went back.

The chips were a master card and their sizes was little bigger than the credit cards. All five of those had a different letters indicating which chips are for which animatronics. _'F'_ stood for Freddy which is obviously for the bear animatronic. Same went for rest; _'B'_ stood for Bonnie, _'C'_ stood for Chica, _'FX'_ stood for Foxy and ' _G'_ stands for Golden Freddy. "Alright then let's move on." said Albert who led the gang inside the restaurant.

Albert placed each chips of its respective animatronics. The gang finally met up with all the members of Scott's team. The team was named TSC which stood for _'Team Scott Cawthon'._ "Good, good." Scott came by and was checking whether everything was in order. As he looked at the animatronics on stage and Foxy in the Pirate Cove, Scott shed a tear. "I can't believe its all real now." He turned his back to face his team. "I want to thank you all for making this a dream come true." The team all smiled and they all came close for a hand shake. "Come on all. It's show time!" Scott announced.

It was very loud outside as the fans from all over came and were ready to dive in. Famous Youtubers such as Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, DanTDM, Bigbug have came too. There was a special seats for them but more specials for one who have defeated the hardest level in the game; the 4/20 mode. Bigbug was the first ever to achieve the feat. Along him was Mark, Entoan, Zorcast and JELlegendz, the top five players who have defeated the 4/20 mode in Five Nights at Freddy's. _(n1)_  
There was one Youtuber among them name Storm Games whose 4/20 mode win turned out to be fake, using Markiplier's video _. (n2)_

There was a woman who was reporting live outside the doors of the restaurant. "Hello Hurricane and America, I am Natalie Garfield with cameraman Austin Stallon and we are here at the grand opening of the 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria' from the recently hit game 'Five Nights at Freddy's' created by Scott Cawthon. Most of us know, Cawthon's last game before this was a failure and his games were bottom hit but after the creation of this game, it has hit the world. We are now just waiting for Scott Cawthon to arrive here and to cut the ribbon."

"Right now folks; let's have an interview with few Youtubers who are presented here." Natalie continued. "We have Bigbug here the first player in the world who defeated the 4/20 mode. Hello there, how are you?" Bigbug came with a lot of cheering. "Yes I am pretty good. Feeling really fabulous right now. I am really glad to be here at the grand opening and I am happy that Scott invited me and others here for this amazing event." Bigbug spoke. "How did it feel when you first defeated the 4/20 mode?" She asked. "It wasn't easy to be honest. 23 hours and over 170 tries, it was really tiring. I did everything I could to take down those animatronics and yeah I was out of my mind when I won." Bigbug answered. "Alright thank you for being here with us." Natalie thanked and he replied "You're welcome" and left.

After those words, Scott came out and everyone went berserk. Scott waved to them and they all waved back. Youtubers also waved towards him. Scott was happy to see all of them. After how he was at bottom and how one game has changed his world, he was quite a happy fellow.

"Hello Hurricane!" Scott, after taking a microphone, greeted. "How are you?!" He asked and had a very loud reply. Then he waited when the crowed died down. "I want to thank all of you all know how this all started. After failures of my previous games, I wanted to make something much different. I came up with this. _Five Nights at Freddy's_ changed my life completely. I am very happy that this game came out strong. Again, I want to thank you all for coming here and now it is time for the opening."

The crowed once again cheered loudly as Scott took a scissors from Albert and cut the ribbon. Scott then announced "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria is now officially opened!" Scott and others went in. Michael Sterling was on his desk as the night guard and as guest receiver. He greeted with a smile "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria."

While all of that was happening, the Mystery Inc. was standing aside, watching Scott's restaurant very crowded. "Just look at that smile on his face." Daphne broke the silence. "Yeah, he is very happy." Fred said. "Your Uncle has done a fabulous job here Shaggy." Velma said while looking at him. "Yes. Yes he did. That is my Uncle Albert." Shaggy spoke while smiling at him. Indeed, TSC has done a brilliant job. Setting up the whole restaurant and _exactly_ just like the game. "Come on. Let's go see some more." Fred said to the gang and led the way.

After everything, most of the crowed left the restaurant. Only few people were present, news reporters, cameramen, Youtubers, the Mystery Inc. and TSC. This one what Scott wanted to do is big one. This is a game. A real life game in the restaurant. Scott gather the five Youtubers who have defeated the 4/20 mode. Bigbug, Mark, Entoan, Zorcast and JELlegendz stood in order. "Now all of you will play night 1 of this game. Survive the night because these animatronics will be moving. And don't worry about the jump scares. It won't be much terrifying. Good Luck." Scott instructed them. The faces of those fives went blank. Other Youtubers who were standing behind laughed a little and wished them best of luck.

They took turns. One player set himself in the office and got himself ready while the rest went outside. Albert had connected the cameras to his van and he had a spare TV of 32 inches. He set the TV in such a way that everyone could see. "Each night is about approximately 8 minutes and 36 seconds of real time. So it will take exactly 43 minutes according to my calculations after all five of them are done." Velma explained.

And after those minutes, all of the five have complete. Except that none of those five had managed to defeated the night. Mark spoke after the game "its freaking hell, much harder than the game. You have to get up from the chair and quickly press those door buttons. Every second matter but this was really difficult. Overall I enjoyed this quite a lot. I want to thank Scott and this wonderful event."

It was difficult and agreed by his fellow Youtubers. But all of them enjoyed such time. At evening, all of them left but the restaurant was open as the public was starting to come. The _real_ opening time for this day was after five. So five o'clock was approaching and Sammy had called his cafeteria team for cooks. Everything went well today. "This is the best day ever" Shaggy spoke and right that moment the word 'Freddy' on the top title sparked and both Shaggy and Scooby jumped on Albert's shoulders. "Short circuit I guess?" Linda said. "I will go and take a look. I don't think it's serious." Kane said and quickly went to the fuse box inside the restaurant before he added "That shouldn't suppose to happen."

Well there you go the third chapter of _"Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria"_. I would like to say few things. I added few note numbers like (n) between just to say what I meant about and want to clear any confusion.

Note 1: The top 5 players who defeated 4/20 mode, I am not sure whether I wrote that in order or not. I was researching about if for this chapter and I found this on you tube on **frdy fzbar's** channel. So I used that.

Note 2: I learned from the same channel that **Stormy Games** used **Markiplier's** video to show the world that he won the 4/20 mode. I confirmed it. It turned out that he was caught like I don't know year or later but here I mention his fake win early.

 _ **Author's note: The following note is to inform you all that whatever the interviews I have written on Youtubers and Scott Cawthon, all these interviews are fictional and all these words are mine not theirs. They are only used as for this story and their thoughts and words here are all fictional. Thank you for understanding.**_

Well then I am off. Feel free to ask me anything if you still have any doubts. Until then, good day all!- **Cricstar07**


	4. Strange happenings

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is back. I want to apologize you all for a long hiatus. Just the couple of days later after my last update, my laptop got busted and I tried to fix it and even send it to fix it but unfortunately, the problem was big and couldn't be fixed. But now I am back to continue _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria_. Hopefully, all of you must have enjoyed it. So, let us continue.

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.

None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria**

 _Chapter 4: Strange happenings_

The grand opening was successful. Everything went well that night. However, just right before the closing of the restaurant, the word "Freddy" sparked and both Shaggy and Scooby jumped on Albert's shoulders. "Short circuit I guess?" Linda said. "I will go and take a look. I don't think it's serious." Kane said and quickly went to the fuse box inside the restaurant before he added "That shouldn't have supposed to happen."

Kane is an excellent technician and he knew such short circuit shouldn't happen. The wires and cables were all new and well set. After coming back, he said "Everything is ok. Don't what caused that-" he was cut when he saw the word "Freddy" was all lit up again, working well without interruption. "Yeah I was just about to say that that's ok now." Linda spokes.

"Ok guys listen up." Scott gather his team around "As we all know, tomorrow the mayor, Veron Percy is coming along with his daughter. So, tomorrow is another big task ahead of us. His daughter, from what he said, is only fifteen and a big fan of my game and also her birthday. So, we must be well prepared." Scott explained another task that was ahead of them.

"Hey uncle Albert, can we see the animatronics?" Shaggy asked his uncle. "Why sure. I will also show you something." Albert and the Mystery Inc. all went inside the restaurant. There on the stage were the animatronics. Except for Foxy though, he was always in his 'pirate cove' and his eyes were glowing.

The animatronics were active. The glowing eyes were the indication of their activeness. The gang went up the stage. Fred went to Freddy and suddenly, the animatronic spoke "Why hello there young one!" Fred got a bit of jump scare but he when to answer, "Hi there." Fred moved away and heard chuckles from his teammates. Fred gave them a nervous laugh.

"Um , why are the animatronics are still alive?" Daphne asked while staring at the glowing eyes of Foxy coming behind the curtains. "Good question, Daphne. I let them active." Albert answered the question. The gang gasped all in unison. Albert smiled and let out a remote. It wasn't an ordinary remote.

The remote was just normal with few functions. There was a key, very small but odd key and it was inserted within the remote. The remote controls the animatronics. "As you all can see, this remote controls all of them. It was risky option though, but I found no other way to control. I couldn't just let them roam around. What if they go out of control? The remote was the best solution. At least I would be able to shut them off completely in case anything goes wrong." Albert explained.

Now it was Velma's turn to question. "How do you control them? Do you give instructions?" Albert leaned forward towards her and gave her the remote. The remote wasn't filled with buttons but had specific workings. It had a small wheelie on the top left and a small screen next to it. Albert then answers the question Velma asked "You see this wheelie? When you turn this, right next here is the screen where the names of the animatronics will show up. There is also the option of controlling 'all'. There is voice command which makes it easier all thanks to our technology these days."

Go on, order them something. Velma selected Chica and command her "I want to drink a glass of water." Chica went to the kitchen and brought a glass of water. "Wow!" Velma was amazed. "This is amazing. But I still have one very important question; If you order them to catch someone, let's say someone very important, will it do it?" The rest of the gang were hearing very closely. They all know what a major disaster it will create if something like this happens.

"Not unless you program it about them. They are program only to look after children and enjoy with them. This is, if happens, a very dangerous work." He said the last part in a very serious tune but got ease up with these words "But since only I know how to program them, nothing can go wrong." With these words, he lead the gang out of the restaurant and he turned the animatronics off.

"Done showing them?" Scott asked Albert, waiting for them. "Yeah. The team has left, I see." Albert replied. "Yeah, they wanted to be fresh tomorrow. Ready for tomorrow?" Scott asked. "Yes. Ready for tomorrow." Scott replied and took the gang home.

The next day was another big day. The man who approved Scott Cawthon's idea of opening the restaurant in Hurricane was coming today. The gang and Albert went to the restaurant at around eight in the morning. The roads were again traffic. Most of the roads were closed due to the arrival of the Mayor. Albert had his pass and was allowed to cross with his nephew, the gang and Scooby.

When arrived, the TSC were already present there. They were all getting ready for the arrival of the Mayor. "Everything set?" Scott asked the team. "Yes, all good!" They said. "Kane, I hope the wires won't short circuit again?" Albert asked, remembering last night's short circuit. That night, few people asked whether the electricity was ok because not only the word 'Freddy' short circuit but some parts of the restaurant had their lights bluffing. "Yes sir. This time, nothing should go wrong." Kane answered Albert's question.

"Alright then, the Mayor must be arriving any minute now." Scott said and all of them wait. The gang went inside the restaurant as the others waited for fifteen minutes and he finally arrived. The long, black limo came and stopped and there came out a man.

Mayor Veron Percy, fair was he, little fat and had a moustache. Had a blonde, blackish hair, darker then Fred's. He was wearing a tuxedo without a bow tie. Along with him came out his fifteen-year-old daughter. Her name was Cassidy Percy. She was also a blonde but very bright hair, off-white color. She was wearing normal jeans and shirt, indicating her simple style of wearing dresses. She got light green eyes and her eyes were right at the top of the board. Like all the rich young teenagers, she also had a boring life and wasn't allowed to go out. She was tired with video games and computer games. Until came _Five Nights at Freddy's_ and that changed her. Today was her birthday and this was her wish, which her father completed.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! We are really glad that you have arrived Mayor Percy." Scott greeted the man. He introduced to his team and then Albert. "This is Albert Shaggleford. He is the mastermind of creating the animatronics." Albert and the Mayor shook hands before the former spoke "It's really an honor to meet you, Mayor." Albert said. "I am really looking forward to this. As you all know today is my daughter's birthday. I want this for her."

The Mayor signaled the young girl to come forward. "This is Cassidy." Cassidy then greeted the team who made this all. "Hello there." She greeted quietly. "Hello there dear and Happy Birthday." Albert greeted her with a warm smile. He then looked back at the Mayor "Shall we?"

Albert and Scott led them inside the restaurant and couple of Bodyguards were following them. The Mayor then spot the Mystery Inc. Fred spotted them coming towards them. "Mayor Veron Percy?" The rest of the gang look at the Mayor and all of them set themselves straight. "You're that mystery gang who solves mysteries. I am Mayor Veron Percy." He greeted them. "Fred Jones here. Here are my friends, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkly, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo. Shaggy is 's nephew." Fred introduced the Mayor to the whole team. "Shaggy, please to meet you. Your uncle has done a brilliant job." He met Shaggy and the Shaggy replied "Like, it's an honor too!"

Cassidy meanwhile, was looking at the animatronics. She was amazed and wanted to touch them. However, she stopped. She saw letters and numbers written just right in front of Freddy's feet. It said ' **25W1R5** '. She thought it was just some sort of manufacture code or something. She went back to touch only to be stopped by her father. "It's time, honey."

A special table, right in front of the stage, was set for Cassidy. "Happy Birthday my dear." Mayor Percy bend down and kisses her on her forehead. "Thanks Daddy! This is the best thing you ever did for me." Cassidy thanked, and the lights went out.

The staged was light up and the Pirate Cove was glowing. Then slowly the opening begins with Freddy "Hello there children! Welcome to my restaurant!" The show went on and the young teenager enjoyed it like how little children enjoys. Then during the show something strange happened. Freddy was delivering speech on avoiding things. "Now remember kids, don't run, don't yell, don't poop on the floor, stay close to mom, don't touch Freddy," Cassidy got pink at those words "don't hit and leav-v-e-e **NOW**!"

The moment Freddy said that words, his eyes went dark black and only his pupils were glowing white and everyone gasped but they all thought this was all the part of the show. However only one man was concern about it. Freddy went back to normal and the show was over.

Then they went to play the real night game. Cassidy asked her father for how long. "Play as long as you wish too." He said and but was uncomfortable. Cassidy asked Albert to start with level night 5. Albert used his remote to set them that the following play is level night 5. The animatronics acted according to that program and went aggressive. She played at least six times. Each times she got better until the last turn where she was jump scared right first up by Golden Freddy. In these night plays, however, some weird wording started to show up on her monitor. One of them was ' **QORPQ KL 1** ' which was very random. And one of them was that the animatronics were acting very odd. Some weird voices only were coming in the office. But that was only for few seconds. For Cassidy though, it was all part of the game.

The left the restaurant and the Mayor thanked the team for his daughter's birthday. "It has been a very special moment. I would do anything to keep my daughter happy and will do anything to keep her safe." Then Cassidy came and thanked them. "Thank you so much Mr. Cawthon and all of you. This is the best birthday ever!" She thanked, and they left.

"Another success! It was fun. Hope more like this go on." Michael said. "Yes indeed." Said Sammy. "I am glad that there wasn't any short circuit this time." Linda joked, and they laugh. However, Albert was looking little off. He was the one who noticed few off these things. "Something's wrong. This shouldn't have happened."

And that is that! Yes chapter 4 is complete. Finally. After along break, it is complete. Hopefully you enjoy it all. Also the coding stuff will be fun. Let's see who will solve these codes. Well then until next time, it's goodbye from now! - **Cricstar07**


	5. Hallucinations?

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and we are here at Chapter five. So previously strange things have started to happen in the restaurant but what lies ahead of them is what we will find out. But first, introducing new characters more. I know it will be pretty hard to catch up with characters, the following school characters will play important role. I will let you know who's more important in this story. Also, I want all of you to keep up with the story and understand it.

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria**

 _Chapter 5: Hallucinations?_

'Grrrrrr….'. That was the sixth time that sound came from Shaggy's stomach. "For the love of, Shaggy go get something to eat." Fred said in annoyance. Shaggy, before going to bed, eat three large double cheese burgers plus couple of long sandwiches and still wasn't enough to fulfill his stomach buddy. "Ok Fred. Sorry again." He apologized to his team leader and at once left the room.

He passed the girl's bedroom and heard them talking. 'Guess they're still awake.' Shaggy thought. As he makes away to the kitchen, he noticed Robi missing from his place. Robi always charge himself right at the corner of the room just before the entrance of the kitchen. 'Like, that's strange. Why Robi isn't his place.' Shaggy thought, and he also realized now that when he got out from the bed, his uncle wasn't there in his. As he made way to the kitchen, he heard noises coming from Albert's lab. Shaggy, for once, stopped and leaned forward to hear what's going on.

'I'm telling you Scott, the way Freddy said **NOW** wasn't in his program. I'm telling you something was off. Then those strange word showed up which I cannot recall. We have to make sure that everything is all right. We cannot let the school come in and see like this.' Albert was talking to Scott, explaining what he observed.

Other than that, was the school talk. One of the best schools in America, the Mackenzie Academy, was scheduled to come to visit the restaurant as school fieldtrip next day. Albert was worried what will go off next time if he, Scott and his team would not find and fix the problem.

When Mayor Percy and his daughter, Cassidy, visited the restaurant to celebrate Cassidy's birthday, some strange things happened. At the stage show, Freddy, while delivering the safety rules, did something very odd. When he said the last rule, instead of saying 'leave before dark', he said, 'leave NOW!' and some weird wording showed up during Cassidy's gameplay which said 'QORPQ KL 1'. The last one was only noticed by Cassidy only who thought it's just part of the game while the Freddy's 'leave now' part was noticed by everyone but shrugged off, thinking that was the supposed to happen.

Albert Shaggleford, once the Mayor and his daughter left, have been thinking about these odd happenings. These things are on his head and he was pretty eager to check it out. Late at night, he was at his lab. Before he did anything on his own, he decided to call Scott and told him. And since he has been talking very privately until Shaggy's hunger brought him here.

'Let's meet up now and check the chips whether they are working or now. I will be bringing my remote control as well. Thanks.' Albert was relieved that Scott had accepted his request of visiting him late this night just to check the animatronics. No, not just them, also the computers. What if computers have some problems? Whatever it was, Albert got out of his lab. He searched around to check whether someone overheard his conversation with Scott. When it was clear, he took Robi and his requirements to his van and left. Shaggy however, was hiding. Once his uncle went out of sight, he came out, signed and whisper 'Uncle Albert….'

x

The next day, the school fieldtrip came. They were schedule from the afternoon till seven at night with night being their grand finale, a surprise. The school's principal, Daiches Mathison, 34 who looks very strict, was pleased to take his school at the four days old 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria' restaurant. Only children were taken there, of course. Not only the school but his wife, Kiara. Together they have three children. 15-years-old twins Harris and Katherine and their youngest brother at 9, Ray.

Among them was Ria and her family. Kiara and Ria are sisters. Kiara was the eldest, at 33 while Ria was 30. Ria's husband, Arnold Tredwell, 31, is a Soldier, serving the American army for fifteen years. Smart and sharp and very caring husband, he took his time off to take his family and join his sibling in-laws to the restaurant. They together have two children, 12-year-old Kevin and 8-year-old daughter Sophia.

Among the teachers was Ria's best friend, Heather Williams. Heather's Husband name is Maurice and he works at the computers. He in his young days learned hacking from his friends and with few knowledges along the way, he became software programmer. They have an only daughter name Hania.

The Mathisons, Tredwells and Williams were really close. They have worked together in the past. The Mathisons along with Tredwells set up the school almost 27 years ago. Since the school has been one of the best in the states.

Daiches came out of his car. He looks at the giant board where Freddy's smiling face was meeting his. He looked around and was amazed. He knew where the restaurant was built. This place was an empty plot for nearly 8 years before the contractors decided that this will be the 'perfect' place to build the restaurant. Daiches was little unsure of the place they picked. The restaurant is slightly built in open area where there are no nearby houses or any buildings.

"You seem little down. Need something out of ordinary?" His wife Kiara came out with a smirk on her face. Of course, she is a little pervert herself. She loves to mess around.

"No, I don't. Do you think they took the right place to make this weird restaurant?" Daiches answered and questioned. "Oh, come on honey. This place is hit. It's based on a computer game and its worldwide hit. Similar to Chuck e Cheese but it's way more amazing. We already made up our minds and you promised not to argue again!" Kiara answered.

"I didn't say I promise. You know what, just forget it and carry on with this trip." Daiches wasn't really a fun going man. From the start he was always on his work. He is strict and doesn't feel amused much. He wasn't sure whether this place is alright.

"You two on a fight again?" Ria came with her family on her van. Arnold and their children followed. "What we have agreed?" She came up to them. "Alright fine. Let's get going. Get the students and let's go." Daiches ordered in rather harsh way. "Ok I will park the car." Ria said as she stopped her car in the middle. As she came close to the car, she saw her tire flatted. "Ah damn. Flat tire? Guess I just changed it." She said in disappointing tune. "I'll get this, you take the kids and the students inside." Arnold spoke, kisses her and started working on the flatted tire.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! I am Michael Stirling the night guard." Michael greeted. He took a time off last night. Since that talk happened, Scott asked him to take a night off and they will take care of this courtesy Albert's request.

"Hello there, Mackenzie Academy here." Daiches greeted. "Ah yes, Scott Cawthon was expecting you." Michael said. Just then Scott Cawthon came. "Welcome Mr. Mathison, I am so glad you all came. Please follow me, I will guarantee all of you will enjoy it." Scott guided the school to the main party room.

Meanwhile, as for the Mystery Inc., Shaggy told them what happened last night. "It's really strange that your uncle didn't told us about it." Velma said. "It's obvious that he wants us to enjoy this trip worry free." Said Fred.

"But still he should have said something to us. We all thought it was a part of the game or something special feature set up for Cassidy, but we didn't know it's serious." Velma said.

"Like I think we should let uncle do it and let us enjoy." Shaggy shrugged off. "Shaggy, we can't let that happen. We are the Mystery Inc. remember that. So, whatever the problem is, it's our duty to look after it." Daphne spoke.

Then they heard voices. Voices of children. They heard laughing and clapping. "Looks like they are here." Fred said. "We better go and greet them."

x

As they all were busy with children, Ria and Arnold were on a table sitting together. "This is lovely. It's been a while since we all went out like this." Ria said, with her head resting on Arnold's shoulder. "Yeah it's been." Arnold said with his head falling on hers.

Then a voice spoke on Ria's ears.

 _Suffer…._

"You said something, dear?" Ria asked. "No I haven't. Why?" Arnold answer. "Oh nothing. It's too noisy anyways." Ria shrugged off and continue their little love time.

 _It's meeeeeeee…_

"You said something?" Ria said, again hearing that whispering voice. "No Ria I didn't say anything. It's so noisy here you must be hearing things." Arnold said.

… _.. will die….._

Ria got up, rubbed her head. "Are you OK dear?" Arnold asked. "I think I need to leave somewhere quiet. I don't know why but I am hearing things." She said.

"Want me to come?"

"I'll be ok."

As Ria was walking down the halls that look exactly like the one in the game and then she looks at the drawings. There were the drawings of animatronics with kids. She walked down the hall very slowly. Suddenly, when she looks back at those drawings again, they weren't the same. They changed. It was now the drawings of a crying child, color in blood red and tears light blue and the eyes were staring right at her.

Ria just looked and turned her face away. But she realized they changed. She quickly looks back at those drawings, only to find them the same drawings which she saw at first glance.

Ria was confused. _'What's happening?'_ she thought. Ever since she came here, things happened. First her car was found to be tire flatted, then she heard strange voice and now, if she saw it right, drawings were changed for seconds? Illustrations?

She look around again, and walk backwards in case she sees anything wrong. She was greeted by Daphne, who gave her a scare. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Daphne." She held out her hand to shake. "Ria Tredwell. You're from the Mystery Inc. right? Really nice to meet you." She then shook her hands.

"What are you doing here? I mean shouldn't you be with the school members?" Daphne ask curiously. "I know I should I was just finding a restroom that's all. Seems I got lost." Ria lied, not wanting her to know what she's feeling lately. "Let me guide you. Please follow me." Daphne guided her. Ria happily left with her. She needed to lay down after this all.

At evening, back to the show, the children were really happy. The whole school members were enjoying. Kiara saw her sister coming with Daphne. She went to check her. "Where the hell you have been?" Kiara asked, holding Ria's hand. Ria thought Kiara really cared. Kiara likes to tease her but she, asking her where she have been, she thought she actually cared. "I was off lately." Ria replied and just as she was expecting some sister caring words, Kiara shot "Oh screw that, you missed the whole show. I love Foxy. He's pretty cool pirate." Ria's faced went blank. "Whatever" was the word came out and left her sister for her husband.

Then before grand finale, Scott came announcing. "Alright children, time for-" then a loud bang sound came, lights flickered, and the room went dark. "Don't worry guys the TSC will take care of this." Michael shouting from behind. But just before TSC took any action, they all heard a laughing.

Daiches was furious as he was worried about the students. "Scott, what is the meaning of this all?" He shouted. "Don't worry Mr. Mathison. Things will be fine." Scott replied but the truth is that Scott was little worried. What Albert told him last night and what now was happening, he was worried alright.

Then the laughing again came. The animatronics eyes light up, all giving fright to children. "What the heck?" Fred whispered, looking at the eyes. The children then slowly all together started to scream and shout. The teachers tried to control. But the room was suddenly silence when the lights flickered but it was the stage light where Freddy stood. Freddy moved aside, giving space.

Then all of them saw a figure appeared, a figure wearing a purple security guard uniform, similar to what Michael was wearing. The figure was wearing black pants, had a badge with a face of Freddy with sayings 'Security Guard' and a name tag saying 'Hello, my name is Mike Schmidt.' What was weirder was that his skin was all purple and his eyes were the same eyes as the animatronics, white.

Scott was shocked. How can his character come face to face with him? He was shocked that how all this is possible? How did animatronics move? He knew only Albert can control them with the remote. If the remote is stolen, then the only way the remote can be activated was the key, a special key made my Albert himself and he would never leave his stuff behind. He looks at Albert, but he found him more shock then he was. The figure though, finally spoke which got everyone his attention;

 _ **"It's me."**_

Well there you have it, the fifth chapter. Hope you will all find this interesting. Now what was that in the end? Mike Schmidt coming to the scene? And what was wrong with Ria? Why only she was hearing things? Tune in all in next chapter.

Any question? PM me and I will answer. In the meantime, it's goodbye from here. -Cricstar07


	6. Surprises, surprises!

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and we are here at Chapter five. Previously, a new character came out of nowhere. Mike Schmidt, making an entrance. So, who is this Mike Schmidt? Is he real? Or just someone else? And what's happening around Ria? Was she getting a warning sign from Schmidt? Let's see whether you all can find the answers here.

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria**

 _Chapter 6: Surprises, surprises!_

 _ **"It's me."**_

Those two words were said by Mike Schmidt, whose skin was purple, eyes were white, wearing the same uniform as Michael was, only it was in darker purple than his. Mike came out from nowhere, and from some reasons, he can control the animatronics, without using Albert's remote!

"Hello there, Scott. Surprised to see your own character out of the game?" Mike gave a cold smile to Scott, who was in a state of shock. He cannot believe that Mike Schmidt is right in front of him. Even though he never revealed the character or the face of Mike Schmidt, he was still in shock. What's more, controlling the animatronics without Albert's remote was more terrifying.

That was Albert's thinking right now. Thinking how in the hell he got the control of the animatronics?

"Just who do you think you are?" Scott, finally, spoke after being speechless. "My, your creation of course. Aren't you happy to see me, creator?" Mike answered. He had a pretty deep voice. "NO! I never designed you! You are only a first-person viewer and nothing else."

The moment Scott finished raising his voice, Mike make things far worse. He orders the animatronics to scream, loud. The screaming was so loud, the teachers couldn't handle anything. They tried to protect the children, but they couldn't. The Mystery Inc. were in difficult position as well. Most of them fell down to the ground.

Finally, with a snap, the animatronics stop. Watching the children's ears burn with the screams, he laughed. "Ah the little ones, aren't they always delicious?" Mike said, looking at them. "It would be sad if someone _kills_ them." That sound really terrible. The children were filled with fear. The animatronics they were enjoying with just few minutes ago, now became their worst nightmare.

"Yo-You wouldn't do that, would you?" Michael spoke, standing up from the pain. Mike found it amusing. "And you think you would stop me?" Mike smirk when he asked this question. Michael didn't answer but suddenly charged up towards him only to be caught by Freddy. "Don't try to be a hero you think you are." Mike said, and he paused before he resumed "You know what, I think I will experiment you."

" **NO!** " Said Scott. Michael was his big help and he was really good friends with him. Seeing his friend taken away to be 'experiment' was something he didn't want to happen. He had plans for the future games, but he didn't know what worse can happen.

"Sorry Scotty boy but I got things to do now. Animatronics, out we go." Mike ordered the animatronics and left the building with Michael. Before he completely left, he looked at Albert and smiled. "Thanks Albert, I really couldn't have done it without your help." He should him a remote, very similar to the one he created. Albert gasped, and his eyes widened. "You truly are a great scientist. Adios" Said Mike and pressed a button which brought a security lock down to the whole building.

x

Everyone was trapped. There was no way out. Most people stared at Albert. They will be going to blame him for now. As for Daiches, he was furious. "This is the dammit reason why I don't come to places like this!" he said. "I was really concern about this. All of you should have been alerted. Such irresponsible people you all are!" He further added.

"Mr. Mathison please, we will take care of this." Fred said, 'trying' to calm him down.

"You really think you can take care of this? Do have any idea how much trouble we will get if anything happens to the students?"

"Mr. Mathison please….." Fred tried but couldn't.

"Daiches! ENOUGH!" Kiara shouted. She had never shouted at her husband in front of anyone like that but today was totally something else. Ria and Arnold were shocked as well. "They are the Mystery Incorporated. They have solved cases. Give them a chance. They will help us out." She softened up in the end, giving them an eye contact.

Daphne leaned forward "We will do our best to solve this and free all of you. We will make sure nothing happens." Then she signaled Shaggy to talk with Albert. Shaggy nodded before he spoke "Uncle Albert, I don't know what was that all about or what happened last night but whatever it is, you are not to blame."

When hearing about last night, both Albert and Scott looked at the gang. "You knew?" Albert finally spoke after everything happened. "Yes, we did. And we want to help you out." Shaggy said, smiling. Being comforted by his nephew, Albert felt better. "Thanks Shaggy."

"Actually, I have to be the blame here." Scott said, driving their attention towards them. "Albert warned be to be more careful when he called me up last night. But I was so happy and excited about my restaurant, I didn't concentrate on the negative parts. With the animatronics now gone, this will be a major setback. We have got to do something."

Speaking of the animatronics, Velma questioned on the topic. "Mr. Shaggleford, that remote in Mike's hands, was it yours?" the question lead to Albert think about his first creation of remote. "Yes, it was. You see, by the time the animatronics were done, I thought of ways of controlling them. When I had the idea of the remote part, I wanted it to be precise. I wanted it to be easy controllable. I wanted to be danger free." He said.

He then took out the remote he had and within a remote was a key. He took out the key and showed it to the gang. "This key came afterwards. When I thought about danger free, I wanted something that will activate the remote only by me. So, I event this key. Its shape is similar to a normal key but it's electronic. By just touching it, it will scan your fingerprints and will recognize its creator." He showed them the glowness of the key and when he took it out, the key stop glowing. It glowed in golden, of course.

Then he went back to that one remote Mike held. "Talking about the one Mike held, that was my first remote. It was my first creation. That remote is controlled through mind control."

Hearing the mind control part, Velma snapped. "So, that is how Mike was able to control them without even telling them."

"Yes Velma," Albert answered "That was it. That was with both mind control and voice command. But then again, I thought about it. Because of this, I nearly got myself in to big trouble." Albert pulled up his sleeves, showing a bandage on his right upper arm. He took it off slowly to reveal something. It was a bite, a bite of an animatronic. "I got bit by Golden Freddy. Though I designed Golden Freddy at last, I created him first. I tested that remote but with things were going at my mind, I caused it to bite me. Hence, I though it will be dangerous, so I got rid of it."

He bit his lower lips, realizing he should have been more careful. "Ok right now we need to get out, find the animatronics, save Michael and capture Mike." Albert planned things.

"But how do we get out?" Scott asked the most important question. Looking around, Albert used his own remote after keying in. He heard the gate open. "Let's leave now. Scott, please take care of them and I will take the Mystery Inc. to capture Mike." Albert said to Scott, who nodded

Quickly, Albert and the gang left the building. Just then, when the school started to gather, the gate malfunctioned, and it closes. "Oh no." said Daphne. "Now how will they get out?" This was indeed a serious trouble. They came out to find only to be nightfall. "Leave it to Scott and the team. They will find a way out." Albert said before they began their journey.

x

"Great, not what we all wanted." Kiara said as she was about to line up the children and ready to send them, but the malfunction of the gate closed the entrance. "Any bright ideas?" she said while looking to Scott. "I know a way that can help us out. It was made for emergency situations, like now. I've sent my team to check out other exits- Oh here they come."

The TSC came and give them a negative result. "Then we're stuck here." Scott said, disappointed. The other emergency exits turned out to be jammed and the one which in non-electronical is busted as it blocked outside.

"So much for emergency exits." Said Ria, who sat down in one of the tables, keeping her children with her. Again, she started to hear a laugh. It was like how Freddy would laugh. "OK is it just me or did I hear a laugh?" Ria asked, remembering the voices only she heard just a while back and it was only her she heard.

However, this time it wasn't she who heard it but the whole party room did. "No dear, you aren't the only one." Arnold said as he was looking around.

"That's actually Freddy's laugh. I believe he's back to look after us." Scott said. They all look around as his voice was heard again.

"What the hell is _that_?" Daiches jumped when he spotted an something looking behind Foxy's pirate cove. They all gave an attention and they backed up. Scott however came forward to take a good look on it.

"No way! There is no way this endoskeleton would be walking around!" Scott said when he realized that it was an endoskeleton.

"Why not? Weren't all of this being animatronics?" Maurice spoke. "Actually, in the parts and service room, there is an endo sitting on the table but that's made out of steel only. This shouldn't be moving." Scott explain to him and he wondered whether this is another endoskeleton.

Scott quickly took out his smart phone and switch to camera mode, picked a seat and went near to it. "What are you thinking?!" Daiches half shouted, half whispered.

"I need a closer look and also I need to make sure that this is just an animatronic without its suit. This is got to be Freddy."

As Scott got closer and close, the endo seems to move back quietly. But just then it attacks with a scream, a scream of how Golden Freddy's jump scare appears.

Scott ducked, clicked the capture button and up throw the chair at the endo and it went upwards. The endo was quick, and Scott stopped it from reaching the children. Ria joined as she punched the endo back, making sure it won't reach the children.

"Ok, uncle Arnold, I think now it's the time?" Katherine, Daiches and Kiara's daughter, spoke. Arnold was very close with his niece and sometimes use to give her army trainings. Arnold nodded and took out his gun. He aimed at the endo.

"Are you nuts? You can't use a gun here." Scott shouted at the army officer who replied with "Even in the situations like this?"

Scott gave Arnold a space. Being well trained, Arnold aimed the endo well and shot it until his bullets were out. It did good, though. The endo was down but it slowly made his way up.

'What the hell?" Arnold thought. Just as the endo was about to attack again, Kane shot the endo with the electric teaser gun. It was making very strange noises. " **VKH ZLOO SDB IRU KHU PLVWDNHV**!"

It worked alright. The endo stopped moving and it look off. Scott went near to it to check. He confirms it to be safe. "Thanks Kane. That was so painful."

Scott quickly went to call Albert, but the connection was off. "That's just great."

While looking at the animatronic, Arnold was recalling that when it was hit by the electric teaser, it said something. "Do you think it was trying to say something when it was hit by a teaser?" Arnold asked.

"I think I heard something too." Maurice said. "As if was warning us."

"Ridiculous!" Daiches join in. "How can it warn us? Unless it's warning that it'll come back?"

They all stared at the endo, believing something worse will come in their way.

Well guys there you have it. Now even the endoskeleton has joined the party. What is going on? And another mis-spelled text? Will Michael be saved from Mike Schmidt? Tune in the next chapter for more. You can decode it and comment it to find the answer.

Any questions regarding chapters or any confusions, PM me and I will answer you. Share if you like.

It's goodnight from here. - **Cricstar07**


	7. Golden Freddy's mystery

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria_ and we are here at Chapter seven. First, Mike Schmidt came out of nowhere and then in previous chapter, an unknown endoskeleton showed up. What is actually going on? Will the gang and the rest will be able to find out?

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria**

 _Chapter 7: Golden Freddy's mystery_

While the school and Scott fought with the unknown endoskeleton, the Mystery Inc. meanwhile were out searching for the mysterious Mike Schmidt and the kidnapped Michael, oh and also the runaway animatronics.

"Do you think we will be able to stop the animatronics with the remote?" Daphne asked.

"I believe we can. If the remote can open the gates for us, we can definitely use it to stop the animatronics. Of course, it will be difficult though." Albert answered, giving some hope to the gang.

"And Mike?" Shaggy asked.

"We can come up with a plan to trap him. There is no way he is real. He has got to be another imposter." Velma explained.

"Velma is right. Scott himself **never** revealed the character of Mike Schmidt nor any information relating to him in the game or outside. He must be an imposter." Albert said.

"Then that's what we are going to do. First free Michael, then we will stop Mike. We also need to make sure that the animatronics are back to the restaurant safely." Fred planned and they all nodded.

The gang and Albert went around the restaurant. Like mentioned, there is no nearby houses or any building at all. The restaurant has been built a little far from the town. So, with this open area, the gang had to take a good look. It won't be easy though.

Finally, Fred decided to split the team up. "Ok, I should have said this before but gang it's time to split up. We will go to the group of two. As always, Velma and Daphne are with me. You guys can go with your uncle and investigate." They split up as asked and they went to their ways.

x

Back at the restaurant, the teachers were making sure the students are alright while the big guns were helping Scott and the TSC to find a way out. So far, all the exits they have known have been blocked. They were of course, were wary of the endoskeleton, which was still stationary.

"This is getting to much. I cannot take this. None of us does!" Daiches of course, was still pissed off. He can get very frustrated of the things which doesn't go in his ways.

"All of us cannot take it, Daiches. But keep patience." Maurice tried to calm him.

Meanwhile, Arnold kept recalling what did the endo said before it was shut off. He felt it must be important. For him, even the smallest clues are important. Who knows what it can lead to. The he decided to ask Scott whether there have been really something going on.

"Mr. Cawthon, if you don't mind, may I ask you few questions?" He approached Scott. Arnold would take everything, every answer to find out why is this all happening.

"No, I don't. Please proceed." Scott allowed and was ready to answer. Daiches and Maurice eared to what they were about to talk.

"There are things going on lately within the restaurant isn't it?"

"Yes, there are."

"What did you notice?"

"Well, the restaurant may be new, but I didn't expect it will happen soon. The first thing happened was on the very first day of the restaurant. The word 'Freddy' short circuit. I don't what caused it, but it went off for couple of seconds before it was lit back on."

"What else?" Arnold continue asking.

"The second thing happened when Mayor Veron Percy arrived with his Daughter, Cassidy for her birthday. She herself is a huge fan of my game. During the party, Freddy was speaking about the rules. At the last rule, instead of saying 'leave before dark', he said 'leave now!' which he wasn't supposed to. Then during Cassidy's gameplay, image shown **'QORPQ KL 1'.** That was very random, but Albert and I decoded it."  
On hearing that they were able to decode it, Arnold took more interest in it. "How?" he asked.

"We used a 'three-letter-back' cipher code."

Snap! That was it. Using cipher codes could lead them to somethings. Arnold was more thrilled. The guys behind him were interested as well.

"What did it say?" Arnold asked, curious of what events would lead in a place like this.

"Trust no one." That was the answer came out from Scott. This was really odd. Trust no one? Who shouldn't they trust? Who is this person not trustable? This lead to another mystery. But first, Arnold continued asking questions. "What else happened?"

But to his disappointment, he got the answer "That's pretty much it. Now only we all know about Mike Schmidt coming out of nowhere and then this thing showed up." Scott said the last part pointing at the endo.

Before anyone can further speak, Ria decided to share her story with her husband and the others.

"Actually, I have something to say." Ria started, drawing her attention. "Lately I've been hearing things. A voice whispering me die and suffer."

There was a worrying face on both Arnold and Kiara. "That's why you left?" Arnold asked

"Yes." Then she remembered about the drawings she saw. "There was something about the drawings as well down in the left hall way. They were about children and animatronics, right? For a brief moment, when I look back at those drawings, they changed. All the pictures showed me a picture of a boy crying, color in blood red and tears light blue and the eyes looked as they were staring me. It was really creepy. But when I looked back again, they were normal. I thought I was hallucinating. I wasn't feeling well at that time."

There was a pause once Ria explained her strange story. All of them looked at her. Scott, however, knew about the hallucinations. So, he decided to explain them.

"Hallucinations? I see." He said to drew attention towards him. "One of the animatronics, Golden Freddy, can hallucinate. However, he can only hallucinate a player when the live game is on. If this is Golden Freddy's work, then there is only one thing to do is to check on him. If all the animatronics is active, then there is no doubt that Golden Freddy is active too."

The last part worried the rest, but Scott reassure them. "Oh, don't worry about him. There is no way Golden Freddy can walk. His mechanism is fixed in such a way that his body cannot move."

The parts and service room was right around the corner of the stage. Scott enter the room. But what he saw left him speechless.

What was right in front of him was a endoskeleton, which was made out of steel only, was sitting at the table while Golden Freddy was _standing_ , and such a way where you can tell that if you take one of his foot out, the whole body will fall.

Yes, the endoskeleton that earlier they fought was non-other than Golden Freddy's. Somehow, just _somehow_ it was out of its suit. And it is impossible for a normal person to take the suit off because the suit was fixed with special screws.

Scott looked down to find the screws were there on the ground. They only person who can take the suit off from Golden Freddy is him, Albert, Kane and Michael. There was no way he and Albert could have done that as they were busy looking after the guest. But Kane and Michael? Sure they wouldn't done this would they?

"Hey Mr. Cawthon! Is everything alright in there?" David asked but Scott couldn't reply. They stared. Was everything ok?

"Is he dead?" Ray, the youngest child of Diaches and Kiara, asked and also worrying the others. "Nonsense Ray!" His father scolds him. Daiches then decided to check on him, only to find him in stand still.

"What's wrong?" Daiches ask as he was clueless about the standing Golden Freddy costume. He had no idea why he was staring at the suit. When he saw a steel endo sitting on the table, he was more curios on what's happening.

"It's Impossible." Scott finally spoke. "It cannot escape by itself." He adds. Daiches was more confused. "What shouldn't escape by itself?" Daiches asked.

Scott didn't answer. Instead, he went slowly towards the standing suit and bend down to just take his right foot off and the suit fell. But it was interesting the way the suit fell. When both of them went to take a closer look, it was in a position as if he was sleeping, or as if he was _'murdered'_ by someone. He right arm was on his chest with its palm facing the chest. His left leg was standing while his right leg was fully bend. The face was facing his right side. Scott took a photo of it.

Both Scott and Daiches came out of the room and explained to everyone what happened and what they saw.

"This is serious. Mr. Cawthon, please don't tell me that Five Nights at Freddy's is a real mystery?" asked Ria.

"No, definitely not. This is a complete fiction. There is no way this is all real." Scott answered. He then decided to suspect people, which he never thought to. "There is only one thing that I can say, some of us is behind all this." He said to make few gasped.

Scott then continued. "I know that except me, Albert, Michael and Kane, no one can open the Golden Freddy suit. Albert and I were busy with these people. Neither of us have done it. Michael was busy at the stand near the entrance. And now, all of this problem lies to my team."

By saying that last part, TSC widened their eyes. Scott, angerly, then proceed towards Kane. "Kane answer me. Why did you open the suit?" He grabbed Kane with his collars.

"Mr. Cawthon, I swear I didn't do it. I was not even close to the parts and service room ever since I've got here. Please believe me." Kane begged.

"He is right, Mr. Cawthon." Linda defended. "All of us were together the whole time. And when we separated to find the emergency exits, no one went directly towards the parts and service room."

"Then who did it?" Scott was demanding an answer. It was all about him, his games and his restaurant.

"Going to parts and service room, eh?" Arnold said. "That Michael guy, who's that to you?"

"He is a very good friend of mine. He was with me way back when I started making video games. My games suck though. He was better than me with games and wanted to create something big. It didn't came for both of us. But one day, I decided to make this, and it was very successful. He always was with me, helping me in every way." Scott answered.

Listening to this, Arnold continue "I saw him during the show. He went in and after a good almost an hour later he came out of the parts and service room. And if I am correct, I saw some tools in his pocket." Arnold explain what he saw.

"Michael? No way. How can you be so sure?" Scott asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I saw his expressions when he was going inside the room. His face was as if he was doing it very secretly. My daughter, Sophia, wanted to see things closely so I took her on my shoulders and went front, just near the room. When he came out, he was sweating. He saw me and gave me an expression as if he was caught. I asked him whether everything was all right. He answered that it is ok. But I didn't bought it. I went busy with Sophia before Mike came."

There was a pin drop silence in the party room. Scott and his team were speechless. Michael? Really? Is he behind this all? Arnold continue "Honestly, I believe its Michael who is behind this."

Scott was sad. It was still unsure, but he was worried. _'It can't be him.'_

xxx

Chapter 7 is out and boy what a chapter. Yep, I decided to use the 'three-letter-back' cipher code to decode few things. There is more then that. And now it is revealed that endoskeleton was Golden Freddy's. And what about that the way it fell? And Michael, is he really behind this? Or is he being framed?

Tune in next chapter. Until then, Bye! - **Cricstar07**


	8. Not what he seems

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_ and here is the eighth chapter. Previously, it seemed that someone has opened the Golden Freddy suit which led the endoskeleton run free. Michael is seeming to be suspected but is he getting framed? There is only one way to find out.

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 ** **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria****

 _ _Chapter 8: Not what he seems__

After roaming around the empty area, Fred started to get pissed off. "Ok we have been roaming for too long. There is no sign of anyone. How the heck we will find out where the animatronics and Mike are?" Just as he said, he looked around again while stopping. Suddenly Daphne call out to her guy "Freddy!" She said. "Yes Daph?" Fred answered. However, it wasn't Fred Jones, the leader of Mystery Inc. Daphne was calling out, but she was pointing towards to a big, brown animatronic bear standing behind them out of nowhere. "No I mean, Freddy!" She pointed and both Fred and Velma looked behind to find themselves with a greeting. "Hello, children." As Freddy begin to grab them, they ran.

"How did he came out of nowhere?" Good question by Fred. How did he as the gang ran before colliding with the rest of the group. "Ow, my glasses. I cannot see without my glasses." Velma spoke and so did Albert. "Same here. I cannot see." Both got their glasses, except that they wore each others before swapping back. "You children OK?" Albert asked. "And by OK you mean running away from Freddy Fazbear, no." Daphne said. "You guys found Freddy?" Albert asked. "Yeah, why?" Fred said before Shaggy, looking at the direction where two more animatronics were coming, spoke "Like we found Bonnie and Chica."

Looking at the machines coming towards them, the gang ran and hid behind one of the trees. "OK we found three out of four animatronics. We got to at least catch them." Fred said, panting. "Yes but how?" Albert said, wondering how to catch machines that are taller than them. "The real question is, how did they showed up in an empty area when they were nowhere to be seen. Unless..." Velma questioned before concluding with a possible answer. "Unless?" Daphne said, wondering what is. "Unless there is some sort of an underground bunker." Velma said, little quietly, but as if she have solved everything.

"OK we need to split up again. With grass is tall, we need some sort of a stick with all of us and tap it down to the ground to find it. I know the opening would be big because if the animatronics did took Michael away underground, their opening would be pretty big for them so we can find it easily." Velma explained. The gang agreed but first they needed something that can help them tap the ground and listen to a sound that leads them to the ground.

The chances were high. How can they hide and come out of nowhere in a really short time? The only answer, which Velma believes to be hundred percent accurate answer, is the underground bunker. Each member picked something similar to a stick and they went out silently, not letting any animatronics to find out where they were.

"This is getting really creepy. You know what Scooby and I will stay here. Right Scoob?" Shaggy, as usual, wanted to pull out and Scooby agreed as well "Wright!" But Daphne took out Scooby Snacks from her purse. "Would both of you do a full packet of Scooby Snacks?" And both the scary cats bought it and agreed to go along before Shaggy realizes. "Why do we always get into this mess?"

x

As they were slowly walking, they also quietly tapped the ground to find it. For a while, they searched before Velma herself finally found it when it made a tap noise. "Psst, guys I've found it!" The gang gather around her and they opened the door very quietly. It was, as Velma said, pretty big opening. Of course for an animatronic to enter this big is needed.

They quietly went down in some very strange bunker. It was dark and dirty. Paints were off and it was heat down here. "What in the world is this?" Albert whispered. As they walked, they saw, if they are correct, blood strains. As if this all is very true story of Five Nights at Freddy's. "This is not what I had in my mind." Velma said. They walk very cautiously not to run into Foxy as he was the only animatronic that didn't showed up.

While walking, they heard something, a voice like a little child whispering into their ears. _'Don't hold it back against me, Don't hold it back against me...'_ These voice started to get little louder before it concluded with wordings on a wall which said _'You don't know what I've been through.'_

"OK this is getting really scary. Let's find Michael and get out of here as quickly as we can." said shivering Daphne in which the gang members all agree. As they went forward, they found an office. It was very small room like a closet. There was a computer wired with so many other stuff. They were blueprints of the animatronics. They were also pictures and few notes. "Who would be working here?" Shaggy asked. "Mike maybe?" Fred said.

"'Treasure is buried underground. It's right in the place where there is new building is being constructed. Make sure you scare them off and retrieve the treasure.' This looks like somebody is finding some sort of a treasure buried under here." said Fred, reading few of the notes.

"These blueprints, I gave them to Michael." Albert said after he bent down to pick up the papers. "Why would this be doing here? It's not like he works here or something?" No one spoke but Velma did "I'm having a bad feeling about this."

Velma then spotted something. It looked like some sort of a projector. "Hey guys check this out." They switch it on and a holographic version of Mike Schmidt came out. "A hologram?" Daphne said. "This concludes that on stage it was a hologram and not a real Mike Schmidt. Someone planned this from the start." Velma said.

Velma went to the computer and checked. It was set to camera mode. "Guys look at this." They switched the cameras. They recorded the insides of the restaurant. "Look they are all OK." But they spotted something. "Is that an endoskeleton?" Albert said and he added "How?" and as they switched to parts and service room, it didn't showed through the original camera. Instead, there was an alternative camera. "This is odd. I don't remember this." Albert said and noticed the Golden Freddy suit lying down as if someone has murdered him. "No way." Albert realized that the endo where Scott and the rest have captured. "It's impossible. How can this endo get out of Golden Freddy suit?" Albert said still unbelieving.

They switched to other cameras where it showed outside the parking lot, and also, the empty area around the restaurant. The animatronics were shown searching for them and, much to gangs horror, Mike was _outside as well._

"OK Mike is outside and we are here inside the bunker. What are we going to do?" Daphne said. "We need a plan that what we are going to do. I know there is still a lot to do and there is not even a sign of Michael. The only way we can find him is to capture Mike Schmidt and the animatronics." Fred planned.

"But how exactly are we going to capture these monsters?" Albert said. "Wait a minute, my remote!" He remembered that he had remote with him all along. "We can try with this. We can try on Foxy first and take out his chip to deactivate him. If this works, then one by one we need to capture the rest and then we can go on and capture Mike Schmidt and solve this mystery." Albert said and the Mystery Inc. agreed.

Walking out of this closet office, they found themselves behinf Foxy, whose eyes were working as a torch to find the gang as commanded by Mike, who fears that they may have found this secret bunker. "OK I'll go and do it." Albert said whispering to them. He quietly walk and tap on his shoulder. The machine turned back to look at Albert's face, only then Albert ordered Foxy to be deactivate. It worked and he quickly went behind, opened his back of the head and took out the chip, shutting him down completely. "We did it! The remote worked!"

"One down, three to go." Velma said. "Good job Mr. Shaggleford, this way we can get them all. But we need a way to get the one by one. Like luring them one by on here." Velma said as they needed to make sure not more than one would be after them.

"Or how about, we make them chase us instead?" Fred said. "That way we can get them all. Gang I got a plan. First, we need to split up into three groups of two each. Mr. Shaggleford, you and Scooby will get the short run while me and Daphne and Shaggy and Velma will get the longest as to distract the other animatronics. You take one, take it as far as you can so Mike won't see what's really happening and switched it off. Once the chip is out of the animatronic, signal us so we can get another one towards you and until the last one remains, we all together stop that one and then go capture Mike. Eveyone got it?"

The gang all nodded and places their hands on each other before saying "let's do it!"

x

They all came out of the bunker quietly and split up just like Fred planned. First Shaggy and Velma together went to Bonnie and Shaggy started "Hey Bonnie!" The machine looked at him, who was making faces "Na na na na na!" And ran with Bonnie chasing both. Chica and Freddy saw and started to chase the duo before both Fred and Daphne and Albert and Scooby came out and the machines started to chase the. As all four of them ran, the gang split up with Freddy chasing Daphne and Fred while Chica chasing Albert and Scooby.

Albert and Scooby successfully took Chica far away and Albert stopped running, took out his remote and temporary switched off Chica and quickly took of the chip from her head. Albert uses his mobile to signal Fred by calling him. Fred understood and he and Daphne took Freddy towards Albert and Scooby's location and again succeed in stooping Freddy. The same went for Bonnie and all the four animatronics were stopped by the Mystery Inc.

"Alright all the animatronics are done!" Fred said. "Now only Mike is remaining." said Daphne. "And I know how to get him." Velma said and eyed towards "Mr. Shaggleford, I need you to do something."

x

With no answer from a single animatronic, Mike feared that his plans are coming to shatters. He had only one option; to run away. "Darn those kids. I got to run away." However as he was about to leave, another Mike Schmidt showed up. "Hello there fake me, it's me." Mike sweat dropped. "Wh-who are you?" he said before the other one replied "The real Mike Schmidt. Now I will kill you!"

Mike ran and ran before he hide behind trees. Again the other one showed up. "How?" Mike said as the other one came towards him. Mike ran again. Suddenly he stopped and realized that there is no way another Mike Schmidt can come and the other one chasing him is possibly a hologram which was created by himself. As the other Mike came towards him, the first Mike didn't move and the other pass through his body. "Just as I thought." Mike said feeling fool. But Scooby came and attacked him and the rest of the gang also joined with Fred and Albert tying up Mike Schmidt.

"I'll take that." said Albert and he took his first remote and put it inside his lab coat pocket. "Now to unveil the mystery." Fred said as he tried to take of the mask, but it didn't happened. "Its a makeup you fool." Mike said. Daphne took out a cloth from her purse and rubbed his face, revealing to be none other than our very own Michael Sterling.

"Michael Sterling?!" said the whole gang except Velma who said "Just as I suspected."

xxx

Well guys here you have it, the eighth chapter. I want to apologies for a long delay. I have been pretty busy lately, given that I have completed my high school and I have lot to do later on.

Anyways, how was the chapter? Mike Schmidt turned out to be false as he is revealed to be Michael Sterling. But why did he do it? That will all be find out in the next chapter.

Thanks for tuning in. Bye - ** _ **Cricstar07**_**


	9. You thought this was the end?

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._ We bow move on to the ninth chapter of this story. Yes, most of you have figured that Michael Sterling was behind all of the problems. But there are few things came in a way which is still unsolved. Could this be the final chapter? Or more to come? I am happy that all of you spare time to read it and wish you all continue reading it.

OK then, without further delay, let's move on the new chapter. Enjoy!

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 _Chapter 9: You thought this was the end?_

It's been a month since Mystery Inc. solved the case of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Yes, a month has passed by. The restaurant was closed for few days before it was reopened again and since, nothing has went wrong, for now. As for the Mackenzie Academy, things went little rough for them before things went good for the family and the school itself. A while later after everything, Daiches himself brought his family to the restaurant as a surprise, so did Arnold. Though the latter comes frequently while the former came one more time before he went busy.

The Mystery Inc. went back to their tour after a horrifying yet wonderful tour and especially meeting Scott Cawthon. But there are few things still bothers the gang like how that writing on the wall down in the bunker still confuses them and the wordings that came during Cassidy's birthday and also when Freddy said to leave when he was giving safety tips.

Albert reprogrammed the animatronics to its stable position and destroyed the prototype remote. The restaurant was refresh again by the TSC and, as said, things went better.

 _ **Flashback to the revealing**_

"Michael Sterling?" said everyone except Velma, who wasn't surprised as her suspect on Michael was strong after few clues. "That's right." said Velma "And how do we know is after these clues; first, blueprints. Mr. Shaggleford said that he gave blueprints to Michael. That was one question why such prints were there under the bunker. These blueprints is used to understand the functions of the animatronics and Michael plan to use it to change the functions of the machines so he can control them."

Velma showed the blueprints to officers, James Philander and Sheriff Stone. "The second clue was these pictures." Velma took out the pictures. "These are the pictures before the building of restaurant, the insides and outside of the restaurant, people who so far came and also, some of these are pictures of before the completion of the animatronics. Michael had planned this all before the Freddy Fazbear's restaurant was began building. He uses this pictures to set his plans."

After the pictures, Albert spoke as he remembered "That night when I got bit by Golden Freddy while I was testing my prototype and when I was throwing it out, I met Michael, saying he was 'looking' for his watch. That day I gave him the blueprints to take them and give it to Scott. I should have known that he'll make a copy of these. Also he had his camera with him that day too."

"Then the last clue was that when we found the projector machine down in the bunker. When I start the machine, Mike Schmidt was shown, saying his dialogues when he first appeared on the stage. And who only reacted? Michael and when he disappeared, he had perfect opportunities to dressed up as Mike Schmidt and carry out his plans." Velma explained furthered.

"But why?" said Scott. Scott and the rest who were trapped inside the restaurant were freed. When Scott found out that it was Micheal, he was upset. "But you are my best friend. Why would you?"

"Because I was jealous of your work. It started when you decided to make a point-and-click horror game in an old pizzeria. I thought it was a same old Scott games but I never thought it will be a big success. It became so high so much that my own games were falling downfall and I decided to become the new owner of Five Nights at Freddy's and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." revealed Michael.

"That's not the only thing." said Fred, who picked out few notes from his pockets that was also under the bunker. "One of these notes says something about buried treasure. What is this and who is Chester?"

Michael sign and revealed further "Chester is my partner and we found out that at this particular location, there is a hidden treasure that was meant for his brother. His elder brother, Chase, was to inherited. But was lost and only his father knew that. They located it and we decided to find it and steal it and spread it half. But due to my greediness, I never told him that I was on my move and found the place, only to be surprised by Scott's intention to make a restaurant based on his game."

"It looks like we need to see this Chester guy and ask him few questions." said officer James Philander to officer Stone. However, Michael stopped them from going as he was going to revealed them something else he did.

"I don't think he is around anymore." He said to gain both officer's attention. "Why not?" said Sheriff Stone. Michael was quite but Stone pushed him. "Why not?!" he shouted. Michael then spoke the truth "I-, I killed him." and then the famous quote was quoted by Michael. "And I wouldn't have got away with this, if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

There was a disgusting look on Scott Cawthon's face while everyone gasped. There was silence just for a while before officer Philander spoke "Come on, son. It's time for you to stay in the big house."

Before he was about to leave, Daphne remembered something down in the underground. "Hold on Michael, I have something to ask." Daphne said as the others look around her. "What did you mean by _'Don't hold it back against me, You don't know what I've been through?'_ This was written on the wall down in the bunker."

With that question, Albert added his "There were few word coding came along the way which we have used cipher codes to solve them. There were ' ** **25W1R5**** ' which means ' **BEWARE** ' and **'QORPQ KL 1'** which means **'TRUST NO 1'**. What was that all about?"

Then even Scott added his own questions. "How did you dissembled the Golden Freddy suit and let the endoskeleton walk free?"

All the questions were confusing Michael. "What do you mean all? I never wrote such thing on the wall. As for the coding, I never had time to do such things. Why would I warn you all anyway? And as for your question Scott, I only went to fix Golden Freddy's hallucination function. I didn't had time to dissembled that thing."

This was confusing all of them. If Michael didn't do it the who did? Daiches proceed "If this man didn't do these all, then who did?" Everyone looked at Daiches but no one had the answer. Then Michael was dragged inside the car as both the officers took them away. There was a bit of worrying face on Mystery Inc. as if the mystery is still ongoing.

The gang went down to check the wordings of _'_ _You don't know what I've been through'_ in the bunker but to much of their surprise, they found nothing. They exchanged worrying looks.

Eventually, the gang said their final goodbyes to Albert Shaggleford the following day as their trip to Hurricane came to an end. They said their goodbyes to Scott and his team as well. They thought it was over but deep down, all five of them had second thoughts.

 _ **Flashback ends, back to the present**_

Arnold Tredwell was still off duty and he was enjoying the time with his family as much as he can before he goes back to the army. He was in the local bar, chilling alone to some good old music. The bartender, Pops, an old friend of Arnold's late father, was chatting with him.

"Those mystery kids did a well job to solve such case. Shaggleford's nephew and his friends were excellent at their work." said Pops, cleaning few glasses with a cloth. Pops was in his late 40s, have weight on and he was bald. He was a good friend to Arnold's father, Harold Tredwell.

"Yeah they did. Helping my family and the Mathisons, saving the children and the restaurant. They've did well. Wonderful kids they are." said Arnold while taking a slip of whiskey. "I hope I see those children again."

Just then, a door open, actually that bell sound was opening and closing for quite a while now but the scene was switched to the door as a man entered the bar. This man looked around and his eyes were set on Arnold, he went to him. He sat besides him . "Well, well. Look who showed up." said Pops, who chuckled a bit. "So what can I get for you, son?"

"Anything will do." said the man in a little grumpy tune. He sat quite before Arnold began chattering "Jerk. Told me you will arrive at 9:45, it's 10:07 now. What took you?" The man simply laughed a little and he replied to him "Same old Arny. Haven't changed a bit, haven't you?" said the man. Both of them stood up and gave each other a big, warm hug. "It's good to see you again, Stuart."

Stuart Collins was an very old friend of Arnold, more like a brother from another mother. They families aren't close but became good friends. However, Stuart's father was not a very good man and had many problems with everyone, with his son in particular. After Stuart had enough, he ran away from his home and ended up in Arnold's place, where he joined the Mackinzie academy and made his life. He was every close with Arnold, Ria, who he once loved her, Kiara and Daiches when they were young.

Stuart and Ria had a love-hate relationship but deeply he loved Ria but Ria never properly liked him. He ended up when he saw the love bloomed between his best friend and his lover and decided to sacrifice his own and moved on, where he ended up with his now wife, Sabrina Smith, and had two children.

"So how's the family?" asked Arnold. "Good, good. They are fine. They are actually at Sabrina's parents house. She wanted to see them so I told her she can go." said Stuart said, little sadly and Arnold knew the reason why. "Still no answer?" he asked. Stuart looked at his drink. He knew what Arnold was talking about. He had lost someone so close to him and he has no idea whether he was alive or not. "No. Nothing yet." He said quietly and nearly shedding a tear.

Arnold saw his emotions, and went to comfort him. "Don't worry buddy," he said hugging him "we will find him."

After a while, they got up and was saying their goodbyes. "You still love pizza?" said Arnold to Stuart, who was fan of pizzas. "Yeah, still do." Stuart replied, little cheered up. "Well, let me take you to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria restaurant tomorrow. You know you'll enjoy it." said Arnold. Stuart little figure out where he will take him "That newly opened Pizzeria with singing machines?" he asked with Arnold nodded "Yeah, I'm in."

x

The next day, Arnold brought Stuart to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and he introduced him to the members. Stuart and Arnold were enjoying the pizza and the show, remembering their old days with the pizza. Stuart said out loud "Ah jolly good show!", something which his father always says when he enjoys something. Arnold was smiling, it's been so long since he saw him smile like this.

However, the moment those words came out of Stuart's mouth, the lights flickered and for just couple of seconds, the animatronics stopped as well, before the lights came back on and the machines also started singing again. A shadow figure was watching everything and he eyed on Stuart. He whispered _'I'm back to set things right.'_ before slowing fading away to darkness.

 _'I will take revenge for you.'_

xxx

Woah, it's been a month hasn't it? I am sorry guys but I have already told you the reason why. Also I added Sheriff Stone from _'Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated'_ show and I thought it will be a good touch.

Remembered, except for Scooby and the gang, Sheriff, Scott, Albert Shaggleford, all the rest are my very own characters. I know it's still confusing but you can still PM me for more answers

Thanks for tuning in. Bye - **Cricstar07**


	10. The voices

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._ We now move on to the tenth chapter of this story. Things have been pretty fuzzy lately. Brought a new character which will be important to the story. There are more than what you have read and again I am thankful that all of you spare time to read it and wish you all continue reading it.

OK then, without further delay, let's move on the new chapter. Enjoy!

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.

None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 _Chapter 10: The voices_

The Mystery Inc. were traveling in the meantime. The case was closed a month ago on the fake Mike Schmidt played and planned by Michael Sterling, enjoyed the remaining days of their tour to Hurricane and then left. But still, there weren't pleased. They felt something is still missing. After they have unveiled everything, there are few things that are keep haunting them. Like how did that blood wordings of _'You don't know what I've been through'_ disappeared in the bunker? or like how they cannot explained that the Golden Freddy suit was opened without anyone going inside the parts and services room? Not forgetting the way it was in such position on the floor.

The questions were still unanswered and there was a discussion between Fred and the girls whether they should go back and investigate further. The answer is still not confirm of what they need to do next. They feel to be trapped in a boundary line of re-opening the case again or just leave and keep feeling unsatisfied.

They stayed in the hotel and there was a discussion going on. "Maybe we should, just in case to see if there is still something odd going on." Daphne said. There was a nod from both Fred and Velma with the former giving his thoughts. "If we look at these clues again, there must be someone else working either with Sterling or alone."

There was a pause before Fred continued. "Let's go find Chester's brother, Chase. Maybe he will know something." He said before Velma expressed her opinions "Right! Maybe he knows something that maybe we don't. Fred, Daphne, we must go back to Hurricane and go to the police station, ask Sheriff Stone to let us borrow Chester's file to locate his brother."

The gang member agreed and decided that they should pay a visit to Hurricane again the first thing next morning while Shaggy and Scooby were dead asleep, not knowing what was happening.

X

Songs and music were ongoing and children were enjoying while Scott look at them with a huge smile. How much success he had in last month and he was very happy because it was for his fans, for the children to enjoy.

He was proud. But one thing he still cannot believe was his old friend Sterling betraying him. He was disappointed but there was nothing he can do now except to get things ready for his upcoming _"Five Nights At Freddy's 2"_ where he has planned for so many secrets in it that will blow the players' minds.

As for Albert, he was enjoying his time in his home with Robi. He recently met both Arnold and Stuart. He got to know about Stuart and his long history with Arnold.

At the restaurant, things were pretty going smoothly and quietly throughout the month. That is until one night, when the new night guard, Sammy, was on his duties. He was going through the cameras then for a while, set it on the animatronics. He was, of course, drinking coffee. He was staring at them when suddenly, Freddy's eyes spark yellow for just a second. This results in choking while drinking. Sammy decides to find out whether he was properly shut off.

As he walked down the hall to the party room, he found the animatronics motionless. He checked Freddy and he was found to be proper shut down. He checked the rest as well, including Golden Freddy in the parts and service room. Off. All of them were shut down properly. Maybe he was seeing things? Maybe he wasn't getting used to his new job? But he was sure he saw that spark.

As he sat down, he felt a headache and he put his head down for a while before feeling better again. He then look through the cameras and and found everything in their position. He continued his night...

x

Scott meanwhile, was working on the new game that was to be released the next month. He was checking the progress of mini-game on how it was going. He then heard a hissing voice coming from the other side of the room in the place he was staying. He got up to check on it. When he reached there, he found nothing.

As he came back, he saw something that wasn't there on his screen. It said "follow me" on the main screen, not in the mini-game. Scott felt uneasy as the animatronics, who were suppose to be moving, weren't but were giving him a dead stare to him. He pushed himself back a little. He then heard a 'thud' sound. He turned to check but found nothing. Then when he turned to the screen again, the mini game was shown and it said "follow me" with Freddy following Marionette. But again, it was odd because there was no restaurant in the background. Just black with an animatronic following the puppet.

Another 'thud' sound was heard and this time, he decided to check. That sound led him outside. He look every directions to see where it was coming from. He kept following the sound until it led him to the opening of the bunker, where it was still under-authorized. He had no choice but to go inside the bunker and the 'thud' sound was getting bigger and bigger. Then suddenly it stopped.

Scott was worried of what will happen next. Then slowly he heard voices. Voices as if somebody was arguing over something.

 _'I swear it wasn't me. Please don't do this...'_ It was a sound of a child begging for something. Scott was afraid and curious at the same time.

 _'You have violated the rules again and I cannot bear this anymore...'_ This time it was sound of a feminine voice in a very angry tune. She sounded as if she wasn't pleased over something that the child had done.

Scott came closer to the arguing voices. And then those voices stopped. Scott wasn't steady. He kept waiting for another voice to be heard. And he heard it.

 _'Who are you?'_ This time it was a masculine voice that he heard. _'Please help me...'_ , a sobbing and shrieking voice was coming from the same child that Scott heard just seconds ago. He then heard the deep male voice again. _'Sorry kid (bullets being set was heard) but I don't want anyone to disturb me during my work.'_ Scott then heard the child begging. _'Wait_ _, no please don't...'_

 **BANG!**

That scared the hell out of Scott as he jumped behind and tripped over something. And to much his horror, he tripped over a dead body of a child and was lying down _just like how Golden Freddy was lying_ when they were trapped inside the restaurant a month ago.

Scott ran in horror, screaming as he got out of the bunker, only to be found by Albert the TSC. Scott's eyes were filled with fear and the members took him out from the restricted area.

X

"I swear, I saw the body." said the shivering Scott, who was taken to Albert's house. He was given a blanket and a hot chocolate milk. He explained everything to Albert when he came to his senses when they reached Albert's home. "I heard them talking. The child was killed by someone."

Of course, Albert didn't completely believed him. Because he went there and found nothing at all! He knew about the strange happenings happened but that was all sorted out a month ago when they captured the fake Mike Schmidt. "I think you're putting too much on your head, Scott. There was nothing there." Albert sat besides him and put his hand on Scott's shoulders.

"You're seeing things. It's over now, Scott. My nephew and his friends solved the case of you fake player, uh this Schmidt fellow, and now everything is fine. You still shouldn't have gone inside the bunker since its been still under-authorized."

"You have no idea, Albert. I know it seems a joke, but I am telling you, there's something there that none of us know."

There was a pause. Albert wanted to say something before Scott admitted. "I believe Five Nights at Freddy's is a real story. I think my game is real."

"Nonsense!" said Albert. "That's crazy talk. How can that be possible? If it was then the local police would have knew this and it would have been over news. There is no record here, Scott. The only thing I know, is this;" Albert got up and a while later, came back with a news paper.

"I believe you know about the '1993 Aurora shooting'?" he asked Scott, who nodded. "Read this." He handed the newspaper to Scott which said;

 _On_ _December 14, 1993, four employees were shot and killed and a fifth employee was seriously injured at a Chuck E. Cheese restaurant in Aurora_ _Colorado_ _. The perpetrator, 19-year-old Nathan Dunlap, a former employee of the restaurant, was frustrated about being fired from working at the restaurant five months prior to the shooting and sought revenge by committing the attack. He fled the scene of the shooting with stolen money and restaurant items._

 _He was found guilty of four counts of_ _first-degree murder_ _, attempted murder, and other charges, and was sentenced to death on May 17, 1996._ _A judge initially set an execution date for him in August 2013, but Colorado Governor_ _John Hickenlooper, signed a temporary reprieve_ _that would postpone Dunlap's execution date."_

He took the paper back and asked Scott "That's the only thing I know that really happened. This was last year's."

Then he was quite a bit before continuing. "Sometimes I believe you got an inspiration from this to create Five Nights at Freddy's." said Albert.

"I don't know what's gotten into your mind. You need a serious rest. Stay here for the night, sleep peacefully and try to forget about this."

Scott kept quite, knowing that Albert won't understand. But maybe, he could be right. Is he really seeing things? Does he really need some rest? There was a lot going on his head.

He took the guest room but was not able to sleep. He couldn't get this out of his head, especially the way the dead body was lying on the ground. The same way Golden Freddy suit was set it self on the floor when they were trapped in restaurant a month ago. It's really odd.

There is something that they have missed. He now believes that the Mystery Inc. must be called back. The case isn't over, yet. And damn sure he was as, unknown to anyone, there was an animatronic in the town. All walking on his own, carrying a sleeping child in his arms...

xxx

And cut! That's the chapter and a good one I believe. Again, sorry for the delay as I have already told you about.

Anyways, a really good chapter. I also added the '1993 Aurora shooting' incident. You know it's still unconfirmed that whether Scott Cawthon was really inspired from that to create _Five Nights at Freddy's._ And things are getting really odd now isn't it? Now it's going to be more fun.

Remember, except for Scooby and the gang, Sheriff, Scott, Albert Shaggleford, all the rest are my very own characters. I know it's still confusing but you can still PM me for more answers.

Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. Hopefully I'll update the next a little quicker. Good Bye - **Cricstar07**


	11. The vengeful spirit

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._ We now move on to the eleventh chapter of this story. Again I am thankful that all of you spare time to read it and wish you all continue reading it. More revelations are on the way so sit back and read. Also, I apologize for late update.

OK then, I don't have much to say, let's move on the new chapter. Enjoy!

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 _Chapter 11: The vengeful spirit_

"Like, were are we going anyways?" asked clueless Shaggy to the gang, who were on their way back to Hurricane. "It's about time you ask, Shag." Said Fred, who was being navigated by Daphne. "We're going back to Hurricane."  
Blanked and clueless of why, Shaggy questioned. "Like, why going back? Have we forgotten or something?" he said. "Yes, yes we did." replied Velma.

At Albert's home, Scott woke up after a long and uneasy sleep. He look at the clock and it was quarter past seven. The first thing came in his mind was to call the Mystery Inc. and tell him of what he saw. However, he didn't had any contract of anyone of them. He was still thinking about what he saw in the bunker. He went out of the room and was greeted by Robi "Good morning Mr. Cawthon. Breakfast is ready."

While eating breakfast, Albert noticed that Scott was still being paranoid of the events happened last night. He was slowly eating his breakfast while in deep thoughts. "Let's watch some TV." said Albert to break the silence.

However, unknown to him, the first news that came on TV was Natalie Garfield reporting live from a family house.  
 _"It is a very strange that a child would go on and gets missing like that without any evidence. There are no foot trails nor anything that can lead this investigation process further. Sheriff Stone and his team are already on the case. This is Natalie Garfield with her cameraman Austin Stallon, coming to you live from Hurricane."_

There was a pin dropped silence, well except Robi was making coffee, but Albert's mouth was hanging and Scott was further worried. "Coffee?" came Robi offering Scott. He ignored the coffee and finally spoke for the first time in whole day. "Call your nephew and his friends, **now!** " Albert did was he was told and phoned Shaggy. But there was no answer. He tried calling Fred, but again no answer.

Now Albert was seriously worried. Robi offered him coffee but he wasn't paying attention. Scott was staring at him and he spoke again. "I don't know whether this is connected to what I saw last night or not, but we have to get to bottom of this. We have to act quickly and solve this." Albert agree and got up and the duo went to the lab to gather few things and left, leaving Robi with only these words, "So, no coffee?"

x

Meanwhile, the gang were on drive and Shaggy was told everything what they felt. He was really curious what was happening at a time. He already asked the gang three times when they will reach but the gang seemed to ignore him as their heads were filled with a lot of stuff. Shaggy was just about to speak when Velma interrupted him. "No Shaggy, we haven't reach and we will tell you when we will reach there."

"Like, sorry Velma, I am just worried myself about uncle Albert." said Shaggy. "It's OK Shag, we all are." said Velma, who was more concerned about the case. There was a lot to look after. Just then, "Hey, look over there." Daphne pointed out at a vehicle. They saw a police car and Fred pulled over. They recognized the cop, it was officer James Philander and his vehicle seems to be broke down. "Good day officer, what seems to be the problem?" Fred greeted.

"Oh the mystery gang. It's actually surprising. The engine got heated and the car went down. And funny thing, I just send this car to service a couple of days back. Don't worry but this will be solved. What about you kids? You heading back to Hurricane I see." said Philander while looking at the heated up engine.

"Yes sir. We had few things to look at." said Velma. "How about we give you a ride back to station?" Fred offered. "Well that would be great you kids. Just let me get my stuff from the car." He went back to the car and took out few stuff which include many files. Daphne gave him a space and he sit in front with them.

While driving, Philander was readjusting the file and one of them was Michael's. Daphne's eye caught Chester's name and she poked at Fred and gave a look to Velma, who both nodded. Daphne spoke innocently, "Excuse me officer but can I take a look at Michael's file?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." He handed her and she went through the details, which also included Michael's partner Chester's. Being sharp, Daphne learned Chester's home address. "It was really troublesome that night wasn't it?" she said, trying to make things out from him, to get few clues from him as well. "Yes, it was really troubling." replied Philander. "Not forgetting how disgusting it was, for the greed of money." said Velma from behind.

"May I ask you something, officer?" said Fred on the wheels. "Yes?" said Philander, taking the papers back from Daphne. "What did Chester's brother said about him?" Fred question which made Philander a bit uncomfortable as the given instructions were clear not to give others information about the 'Sterling/ Schmidt case'. So he decided to shove it off by throwing the littlest information. "Nothing much." said Philander, making the Mystery Inc. raising their eyebrows. "He had decided the path for himself and ended up with such fate."

The gang kept quite as they knew he won't be easily telling them what he knew. They reached Hurricane and dropped off Philander to the police station and, instead of visiting Albert, decided to go straight to Chester's brother, Chase. Daphne told the gang what she read in the files, only to disappoint the gang. The file only contained the information of Chester and Michael and their most recent address and their criminal records, which was of course, what happened a month ago.

The gang reached Chase's home. It was afternoon and it was quite. Very quite. The gang went to the front door and rang the door bell, the answer came very late. The door was opened slowly and a young woman greeted them. "Yes?" she said softly and little trembling, which worried the gang. "Fred Jones here and this is my team, the Mystery Incorporated. We are here to ask few questions to Mr. Chase. Is he home?" The woman nodded and slowly back away, allowing the five members to enter the house of a single story.

Inside, they were led by the woman to a living room, where a man was sitting on his sofa, hands on his head with worried expressions. The gang got more uncomfortable. Fred began "Mr. Chase?". The man slowly looked up and saw four teenagers and a dog standing. "Yes. It's me." he said quietly. "Sir, before we would ask our actual question, may I ask is something wrong, you look worried." Velma said.

The married couple finally spoke what really happened. "Our daughter has been kidnapped." said Chase as he let out a cry and the woman behind covered her mouth. Daphne took out her notebook and asked "May we know what happened?" she clicked her pen and started writing down the proceedings.

Chase told them what happened. "Our daughter is only five years old and she is very energetic. Her name is Jesse. We tucked her to bed last night and we went to sleep. This morning, my wife came to wake her up, only to find the bed empty. She told me about this and we thought that maybe she has already woke up. But we searched the house and found her nowhere. We called the police and told them. It's been very tough for us. She is our only child."

The gang listen to the poor man's story and the couple broke down. Daphne wrote down everything and whispered to herself _'Who would do such thing?'_. She then took out a new page. But the gang only later ask the main question once they calm down. Fred then begin "The actual reason why we came to you is to ask about your late brother, Chester."

Hearing his brother's name, he got angry. "That no good for nothing wasn't even worthy of living." Chase began and explained Chester's life. "Chester was my youngest brother. He was quick and when he put his mind on something he wants to do, then he was excellent. But he had a very poor mind when it comes to peace and doing right things. He was exposed to drugs and stealing at very young age. Dad was secretly drug dealer himself and he left both my mom and me alone and took Chester with himself as well. Years later, we found out about Dad, he died. I didn't know what happened to Chester but I didn't give a damn."

There was a pause before Chase continued. "I got to know about his death couple of months ago. It hit me alright, because when we were young and innocent, we loved each other."

The gang listen him very carefully. They had their heads down. Chase then continued further. "Then again, he was also a murderer." That caught the gang and they listen listen even more carefully. "Murderer?" said Daphne while noting down on her notebook. "Yes, you heard me correct. Murderer. He have murdered people. Men, women, even children. Michael told me he last killed a child in some underground working before he was taken by police in other city."

Hearing Michael's name, Shaggy quickly ask about him. "You knew Michael Sterling?" he said and Chase replied "Yeah. We knew each other for about ten years or so ago. Of course I got to know him because he was Chester's buddy. I never liked him anyway." There was another pause before he said "If you want to know more about Chester, it's best to visit Michael."

The gang wrapped things up and thanked them for spearing such time and left. They decided to leave for Albert's home but Velma said otherwise. They then postponed going for Albert's as they decided to visit the police station to meet Michael.

x

It was getting dark and they were preparing for dinner. Arnold came to kitchen to see his wife preparing dinner. "Smells good! What are you making?" he said and as he came closer to see, Ria blocked his way. "Oh no you don't. It's a surprise." He left the kitchen to see his kids, Kevin and Sophia, who were playing board games with Katie and Ray, Kiara's kids while Harris was listening to music.

The Tredwells and Mathisons were having a family dinner and Arnold also invited Stuart and hoping that there shouldn't be another Stuart and Ria fight as they normally do.

 ***Ding Dong***

The bell rung and Daiches decided to check the door and it was Stuart. "Hey buddy!" said Stuart, spreading his arms. "Stuwey!" said Daiches as they embrace for a hug. "It's been so long. Where were you?" he said. Before Stuart can answer, Kiara came out of room and excitingly greeted him. "Stuart! Where the hell you've been?" Stuart told them about his daily life. Kevin and Sophia ran and hug their 'favorite uncle' while the other three normally greeted them.

Just then Ria came with dinner and to wonder what's all the exciting were about. "What's so fuss that everybody is excited about?" she said with a smile, only to be faded away when she saw Stuart's face. "Oh, you." she said with a grumpy tune. "Ria." said Stuart in the same manner. "Now now, let's have a nice dinner. Shall we?" said Arnold before anything explosive was to happen from the two party.

Before everything was set, Ria asked Kiara to set the dinner while she have a talk with her husband. They went to another room for privacy. "I can't believe you called him for dinner!" she begin. "Look, it has been so long since we last had a dinner like this. Also it's been so long since he came to us. Also also, you know what incident happened to his family, don't you?" said Arnold with raising his eyebrow when he said the last part.

They were having a privacy talk, but the same shadowy figure, a _spirit_ , was listening _right in front of them._ Ria continued "Yeah I know what happened. I am feeling a little guilty myself."

 _'A little? You don't feel at ALL!'_ said the spirit.

"But it wasn't my fault. I was not responsible for that." she further said.

 _'Not your fault? It was! And it was your responsibility too!'_ said the spirit in a rage tune.

"I'm not sure about that." said Arnold, looking away. "Wait, you think it's my fault?" said Ria, rather with anger.

 _'Duh, that's what I'm saying.'_ said the spirit, crossing his arms.

"Stuart and his family are still hurt for their loss. For once Ria, try to get along. Please, for one." said Arnold.

Ria signed. They never have gotten along well since their childhood. Even after their marriage to their respective spouses, they still fight like little children. "OK, I'll try to get along. And I was hurt too. I feel for him." she said.

Just then, Kiara came for the announcement of dinner. "Um, sorry to disturb you guys but dinner's ready." They both nodded and left the room.

As for the spirit, he looks at Ria with a disgust look on his face. _'Pft, hurt? You just wait, Ria. I will show you what does it really feels like to be hurt.'_ With those words, he disappeared into nothing.

xxx

Another couple of months of another chapter. I do like to apologize for such late posting. But when life gets you busy, you get busy.

As for chapter, things are more fun know. So that shadowy figure is actually a spirit. But what does he doing here? What does he want to do with Ria? And what did Ria actually do? All these answer can be possibly be found in the next chapter.

Remembered, except for Scooby and the gang, Sheriff, Scott, Albert Shaggleford, all the rest are my very own characters. I know it's still confusing but you can still PM me for more answers.

Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. Hopefully I'll update the next a little quicker. Good Bye - **Cricstar07**


	12. Children

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._ We now move on to the twelve chapter of this story. Again I am thankful that all of you spare time to read it and wish you all continue reading it. So far it's been a fun ride and it's going to get even more. Also, I apologize for late update.

Right! Let's move on the new chapter. Enjoy!

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 _Chapter 12: Children_

He checked it once, he checked it twice. And now, he is checking it for the third time. "Do you really believe that the animatronics would wonder off just like that?" said the creator of the machines to the creator of the game. "Honestly, I don't know myself." admit Scott, who was looking at the chips of the animatronics. "But I have a feeling. I know it's stupid, but I do." he added. "Yeah but, we don't have any exclusive evidence that it could be _they_?" said Albert.

There was silence. Only the noise was that Scott putting the chips back and then activating them. He tested the machines one by one, including Golden Freddy, hoping to find out what's really happening. But alas, he couldn't find anything, which Albert would have predicted to himself.

Sammy meanwhile, was going through the security cameras. But he found **nothing**. All the animatronics were in their proper positions. Finally, Scott give up. Following a big sign, he said "I give up! This was stupid idea. Nothing came up. I thought it could be this again but it's not." Then he looked at Albert and said, "But I am very glad that it's not us. Otherwise, things would have been much worse for all of us."

"But we still need to look at the problem, right? We can't just stop yet. We still need to find the child." said Albert. "We've been on this since morning. And now, its night. We can't simply rest. We have to keep searching, right?" the scientist added. "Who said that we are resting?" Scott replied. "We won't rest, not until we find out what's really going on."

Of course, when they got home, they found themselves exhausted and ended up sleeping.

x

The Mystery Inc. went to the prison after chatting with Chase and his wife. They met Sheriff Stone. "Mystery Inc.? You guys are back? When?" he said as he had some papers with him. "We need to ask some questions to Michael Sterling, Mr. Stone." Velma begin. "To Michael? Is everything alright?" Sheriff asked, confused that why all sudden they have came back. "Yes, everything is. We just need to clear up few things here. If you please allow us, we won't take much of the time." said Fred.

Silence was filled in the room. No one spoke before Velma did. "You do realize yourself too that some things don't make sense. Right? You were probably thinking the same." said Velma, knowing that even Sheriff Stone wasn't convinced that Michael Sterling/ Mike Schmidt case was complete. "And right now, there is a kidnap case of a five-year-old girl." Sheriff was surprised. "Yes, we met her parents only turned out to be the family relation of Chester."

Knowing that they know too much already, Sheriff gave in. "Alright, alright. You got me. But make it quick. I don't want others to know that I allow you to meet him at this hour. I'll take you to him." He said and led the Mystery Inc. to the chamber where Michael was held. They arrived at his chamber and Stone left them with him. Michael was, well, wasn't surprised that they'll be back.

"I had a feeling you kids would be back." Michael said, with his hands on his head, messy hair and sitting on the bed. "So I guess you knew this would happen?" said Velma, crossing her arms. "No. But hearing the recent news, I believed you'd be call back." Michael replied.

"No one called us, Michael." said Fred. "We came back here on our own. We believe that there are things that needs to be look after and we need you to answer some questions." the leader added. "Fine. What do you want to ask?" asked Michael.

The gang first asked the mini questions to Michael. They wanted to confirm everything. After everything was answered the same as before, the gang then jumped on the major question.

"Alright Michael. Now tell us about your relation with Chester?" asked Velma. "Didn't I told you already? He was just my partner whom I later killed him for the greed of his treasure." said Michael, but he knew that won't convinced them so he was prepared. Looking at the Mystery Inc.'s expressions, he first let out a sign and then began.

"I met Chester around ten years ago. We met at the gaming center. He was interested in gaming and so was I. With similar interest, we became friends. We got so close later on. Then I got to know Chester and his father as a drug dealers. Chester was far more dangerous than I thought he would be. His father was still a nice person, but Chester was darker. Chester's father worked in an old factory, which was closed down when the business ran out. Chester then told me about his elder brother Chase and his mother who were left behind."

"As time passed by, I got closed to Chester's father. I noticed some changes in these years. We were talking about family one time and then he expressed his feelings on how guilty he was leaving his wife and son behind. He realize that all those times he did was wrong. And when he got to know what his youngest son was truly was, a murderer, he started to create a space between them. He had a big amount of wealth. He wanted to apologize to his wife for everything he did and was willing to come back to her. But he found out that Chester killed his own mother. He saw a monster in Chester, and he even admitted that he was also responsible in making him that way. He decided that wealth he have, his "treasure", will be inherited by Chase and to tell him that how sorry he was."

"Chester got to know what his father had planned, he killed his old man as well after forcing him to give him the location. He died without revealing where he hid that wealth of his. He only found out when a fellow friend of Chester's father called his phone. Chester asked him that his father wanted to know where. Without any knowledge of what's really happening, he told that he saved the "treasure" in the bunker just little further the factory."

"That bunker was actually the place where dealings used to take place but then it was sealed. That bunker was much bigger than it currently is. Chester and I started to work in the bunker. It was difficult to get in their. And because of Chester's countless murders, the Police were on the trail on finding Chester. This have delayed our search for the treasure."

Michael looked down at the ground before continuing. "You all pretty much know the rest." Then Daphne asked one important question; "When did this happen?"

"The killing of his father and the search of his wealth all begin five years ago." Michael answered. The gang just looked around and so did Michael, before suddenly remembering something else. "There was a boy, whom Chester killed him. With some reason." Michael said, drawing attention towards him. "A boy?" said Daphne. "What a boy would be doing in the bunker?" asked Velma. "That's what I was wondering at first." the prisoner replied.

"It was just after few days when we began our research and it was also a dark midnight. I met this boy on the streets where it was quite, crying and begging for help. I turned him down. He asked for help, over and over again but I pushed him back and he fell somewhere. He told me that he just wants to go home. The closest place in that area was the Mackenzie Academy. I just wanted to get rid of him so I started to take him there. He didn't follow. When I asked him why, he said "Anywhere but there". He was started to annoy me so I left him behind. He chased me, asking for help but I ignored and took my truck and left."

"I arrived at the place a little while later. But when I arrived, I saw something moving in the back of my truck. It was him. He said he just needed some help. But I scared him. He was very quick and he went down in the bunker. That scared me. _'What if that boy revealed our secret?'_ I thought and went after him. By the time I arrived, he was already dead. Chester shot him to death. I got worried but Chester said that there was nothing to worry about, that now he is dead no one would interfere us. Only the cops would. We hid his body deeply in the bunker so that no one would find him if the bunker was discovered. And we continued our work."

There was a silence in his room and the Mystery Inc. were horrified. Who would killed a child just like that? Michael again spoke, adding "Every time I go inside that bunker, I feel weird, as if someone is watching. I don't know but I felt for the kid the way he begged me, crying for help. That's all I know." he admitted and concluded.

Hearing that part, Daphne said "You feeling for him? You have got to be kidding me. What a low life like you would even feel for someone? What if he was someone's son? What if his parents have been looking for him, that is he dead or alive? How could you? What would have happened if you just had helped him?"

After hearing those words, Michael look down at the ground again. There was nothing else he could say. But from behind, Sheriff Stone came. "You guys been here for long, it's time to leave. We can talk tomorrow." He guided the gang out. Michael then spoke, loudly "I did feel bad, I did!" but the gang left.

x

After the dinner at the Tredwell residence, the Mathisons left and so did Stuart. They had a quite evening, especially with Stuart and Ria trying not to blow up at the table. It was a tense dinner but all went well. They all went for sleep. And as the spirit watched them sleep, he came near to Ria and whispered  
 _'You had fun for long time. Time to show you what pain really is.'  
_ He said and disappeared. He then appeared at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria restaurant. Seeing the night guard Sammy sleepy, he went to the parts and service room to activate Golden Freddy's hallucination mode, which will now make Sammy think that animatronics are all there, but in reality, the spirit has activate them and let them out.

The animatronics were led by the spirit in the dark, started-to-fog night. It was perfect as it would be difficult to point out who was there. Slowly and quietly, he led the animatronics to their destination; the Tredwell residence. Being all a single storey house, it was easier to take the two children. Freddy and Foxy carried Kevin and Sophia while Chica and Bonnie were given a new instructions; kidnapping Kiara and Daiches Mathison's children. Though Harris and Katherine were teens, a hallucination wouldn't hurt them and carry them all the way. Ray was carried by Chica while Bonnie carried the twins.

 _'Now you all will know what pain really is. This is just the beginning.'_ said the spirit.

x

While coming back, the gang were quiet. It was started to get foggy. No one spoke. Fred was driving, deep in his thoughts. Daphne was re-reading the notes she wrote down. Velma was theorizing. Shaggy and Scooby were looking out from the back door windows. Scooby then lie-down. During the driving, Shaggy noticed something in the fog, like someone was walking down carrying something, with eyes glowing _yellow_. Shaggy shrugged his head, only to find it nothing. He though all this have made him started to see things.

They all reached Albert's home. Robi was alerted when Shaggy opened the door. Albert had given him the spare keys of the house which he forgot to return it back. Robi came to front door, only to surprise him. "Nephew Shaggy? Roobi Roo?" he said, with Scooby saying under his breath "It's Scooby Doo."

They went inside to find both Scott and Albert sleeping. "They were doing some research, came home late and were very tired." Robi explained. "It's OK. We will talk to them tomorrow." said Velma. The gang was given dinner by Robi and they went to sleep, finally.

x

Meanwhile, Stuart was at his home. He recently had dinner with his family. Sabrina, his wife, came and sat besides him. "Is Annie asleep?" he asked about his 10-year-old daughter. "Yes, she is." she said softly. He saw the sadness in her. He wrapped his left arm around her and Sabrina rested her head on his chest. He then wrapped her completely with his right arm, holding her tightly. She started to shed some tears. "All I wanted to know is, whether is he alive or not." she said with her tears getting heavier. "It's been so long..." she buried her face completely onto Stuart's chest. Quietly he replied "We will get the answer." while comforting her.

The spirit of the boy was watching the two broken couples. He came near to them. He saw the woman's tears, which he tried to wipe it but of course, he couldn't. "Are the windows closed?" Sabrina asked out of blue, feeling cold. "Yes, why what happened?" Stuart asked. "I just felt chill." she responded. Stuart then buried her face more and covered her face with his shoulders. He kissed her on her forehead and rested his head on hers.

The spirit was watched them, sadly. He then stared at a photo. The family photo. _His family photo._ Looking how such happy little family they were, how they broke them apart, he was willing to get revenge for his family.

" _I'll make them realize what does pain really feels. Don't worry Mom, Dad. I will avenge you all."_

He disappeared after these words.

xxx

Well that's a wrap. Now you all know who's spirit is this. Maybe some of you must have found out already.

So this is the chapter, coming after almost two months. But I have come back nicely. Hopefully you all must have enjoyed today's chapter. So this is almost concluding, maybe a couple of more chapters remaining. I don't want to rush though. But it's been a fine and quiet journey so far. And this is a little long chapter too.

 **Update: This chapter was originally published on 03-03-2019. But there were some things that I had to fix. This chapter have been re-updated.**

Remembered, except for Scooby and the gang, Sheriff, Scott, Albert Shaggleford, all the rest are my very own characters. I know it's still confusing but you can still PM me for more answers.

Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. Until then, Good Bye - **Cricstar07**


	13. Accuse

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._ We are now moving to conclusion chapters of this story. Boy it's been so long, isn't it? Next month this story will be an year old. Again I am thankful that all of you spare time to read it and wish you all continue reading it. Right now it's almost done so sit back, relax and enjoy the story.

Right then, with that said, let's move on to one of the final chapters. Enjoy!

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 _Chapter 13: Accuse_

With a heavy night they slept, Albert woke up and went down the hall. He was making himself a coffee, despite having Robi, when he noticed few shoes at the corner of the wall. He rubbed his eyes and cleaned his glasses to check them, and he recognized the four shoes; the Mystery Inc. were at home. And to confirm it further, he found Scooby sleeping in his small dog house that Albert made for him.

Scott came from the other side and wondered the same what Albert was thinking spacing out. _'The Mystery Inc. are here? But why?'_ was the thoughts both were having. Albert realized that the game creator was standing right next to him and he snapped out. "Oh Mr. Cawthon, morning. Sleep well?" he started the conversation. "Ah yes, still bit tired but slept well. Thank you for asking."

"I guess they heard it. About what's going on here." Scott said, wondering why the gang was back. But Albert was not sure "Or maybe they have forgotten somethings and came back?". Whatever it was, for them, they wanted them to come back. They knew very well that this, the Freddy mystery isn't over. And with the child missing, it can get more worse. And unknown best to them, the Mathisons' and Tredwell's children were also missing.

x

And speaking of family, Ria woke up only to find her children missing. She thought that maybe it was Friday, the kids got up earlier than usual and must be down stairs. However, when she and Arnold went down, they found the rooms empty. The young children were missing. Panicked, Ria called her sister Kiara. As for Kiara's situation, it was the same. Although Kiara didn't panic much as her younger sister did, she was worried. She knew her children, especially Ray, wouldn't go out anywhere without telling their parents. And that's where she got a call from her sister.

"Kiara, you there? Listen, my kids have gone missing. Are they at your house?" She spoke quickly, loosing her breath in process. Ria doesn't do well when she finds her child go missing. "You too? No Ria, I'm afraid not."  
When Ria heard her say 'you too', she didn't understood. Confused, she asked "What do you mean by 'you too'?" saying those words got Arnold's attention, who just called his mother about the kids going missing.

Kiara replied to Ria's question. "Harris, Kathie and Ray have gone missing as well." she said. Ria was shocked to hear that her nephews and niece went also missing. _'What the hell is going on?'_ she thought. Arnold put his hand at her shoulder. He didn't spoke a word, but Ria understood. She gave him his answer to an unspoken question. "They are also missing."

At the Mathisons, Kiara put her phone down after telling Ria that they are coming. Daiches was concerned when he also got to know that Ria's children went missing. "How could they disappear?" he asked his wife. "They have never left home without at least telling us. But to go on missing like this, how could they?" He was very worried about the kids. "They won't go on and went missing like this, unless they've been..." Kiara couldn't finish her sentence, but that didn't stop Daiches as he got that particular word; kidnap. They heard it in the news just yesterday and saw how the parents were suffering. Now, they are facing the same. Both the couples got ready and went to the Tredwells.

Meanwhile, Arnold was investigating this sudden disappearance while Ria was sitting at a chair, shedding tears. She cried after she ended her conversation with her sister and Arnold consoled her. When she calmed down, he went to his children's room to find out how exactly they went missing. The window was big enough for an adult to escape, but the window were locked from the inside. He always make sure that the windows are closed before he left his children's room. And he knew that without his permission, they won't unlock the window. If someone was kidnapping them, he would have got the idea as he thought his kids how to handle such situations. He would get shivers if he felt something was wrong, even if he was asleep.

But for once, he never felt anything. He was surprised. He went outside to see how the person whoever it was got them. He kept searching, until he found a very odd looking foot prints. He bend down to look closely, and he found not foot prints, but big, odd looking prints that resembles animals. He look back and forth and found same size but different style foot prints. _'Where in the Hurricane will you find foot prints like these?'_ He thought but then had a sudden realization; could it be the animatronics? The only things in this whole town have these prints. _'Aw man! I hope it's not these things again.'_ he thought as he remember how difficult it was the last time he dealt with them.

Just then, the Mathisons arrived along with the Collins family. The ladies got in while Stuart and Daiches saw Arnold investigating something near the children's bedroom. "Arnold?" called out Daiches. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know whether this adds up to our children's disappearance but this is the only thing that makes sense." He said and moved away to give both Stuart and Daiches a look.

Stuart had no idea but Daiches did and his mood got worse. "I knew that bear restaurant wasn't really trusting." he said further. "We should go once and get them arrested." Daiches said without even thinking. "Hold on Daiches, we can't just go and arrest them. We don't have any proper evidence." Stuart said. But then, he took out his phone and went near the foot prints and took it pictures. "OK, we got one. But that still doesn't make enough evidence." he added. "I think we should pay a visit to Scott Cawthon and his team."

As they got inside, they saw Kiara and Sabrina consoling Ria. Arnold saw Stuart's youngest child, Annie. He was surprised that Annie was still there with them. "Well, I'm glad you still have her." he said to Stuart. "I'm glad but I feel for both of you. I know what its like to loose your child." Stuart replied, making Arnold remember about his eldest son who went missing. For them, he's still missing. But sadly, unknown to them, the kid was dead. And that kid, who know roam as a free spirit, was watching all of _this._ He fades away slowly to proceed his plans.

x

The gang woke up and found themselves in front of Albert and Scott. They told them everything what they felt when they left Hurricane, what they heard and what they found out. Scott and Albert told their story too. All of them feared what will happen next. As they talk, Scott received a phone call from Sammy.  
 _"Um sir, we have a situation."_

"What situation?"

" _Uh, the animatronics. They- they are missing, sir."_

"WHAT?!" Scott shouted. "What do you mean they are _missing_? They can't activate themselves you know."

The gang and Albert understood right away what was happening and got more worried.

" _The Mathisons, and Tredwells, they came an-and, they were very furious and th-they wanted t-to meet you. Mr. Daiches was extremely unhappy f-for some reasons. They aren't telling me anything."_ Sammy explained what happened at that time.

Scott understood but one thing was bugging him. How the hell was Sammy doing the whole night when the animatronics were moving? "Where were you last night?" Scott asked.

" _In my office. I didn't went anywhere."_

"Then how could you miss them moving? Are the cameras working well?" he asked, wanting to know how were they moving when they had the controller with Albert, and importantly, the chips.

" _The cameras are fine but something was in-"_

Suddenly, Sammy was cut off. "Hello, hello? Sammy?" Scott was worried. Why did this happen when Sammy tried to say something. "Come on!" he said "We got to go to the restaurant." Scott hurried.

The moment he opened the door, he saw officers James Philander and Sheriff Stone standing at the door. Albert reached the door and saw the men standing. The gang saw them from behind. "Scott Cawthon, you are under arrested for kidnapping children while letting the animatronics roam free at night." said Philander.

"WHAT?!" said the Mystery Inc. and Albert all in unison. "On what evidence? I wouldn't dare to do such thing." Scott said. "Yeah, he wouldn't. What makes you think that? And yes of course, what evidence?" Albert came to his defense. "Oh and you are arrested too, Mr. Shaggleford." said Philander softly. "What the hell?" he said. Both men were dragged by the officers to the car. The gang followed behind to stop them. "Like, you can't really do this." Shaggy said, not believing that he is actually seeing this all.

"Sorry kids." said Sheriff. "But it's mayor's orders." he said softly. "Mayor's orders?" questioned Fred. "But why?" he added. Sheriff stopped, gives out a big sign and revealed why. "Because his daughter, Cassidy, went missing too." and he closed the door and left.

As the car left the place, Daiches and Arnold were standing there. One was angry, the other was worried. Fred proceed to both men "What happened?" he asked. Before Daiches could say anything, Arnold spoke up "Our children went missing. What we found is the animatronics foot steps. Though they weren't much of an evidence, it give us a clue where to come. We didn't mean this all. While coming here, we saw security roaming around. We saw Mayor Vernon Percy along with Sheriff and Philander. We got to know that his daughter went missing and well, they got one big evidence. The security footage showed a bear walking in and talking Cassidy away. We all couldn't believe it but it was caught in the camera. So that's why Shaggleford and Cawthon have been arrested. The TSC will be too."

On hearing Arnold's story, the gang were left shocked. There are now seven children went missing in just two days. Velma suddenly remembered something and went inside the house. They all seemed a little confused. The smartest member of the Mystery Inc. walked out with five little cards; the animatronics' chips. "It's impossible." she said, quietly. "They can't move their mechanics without these. How could they all be moving?"

Velma, for once, was very confused. She never believed in supernatural stuff. All the time, it was always a man in the mask. She hoped that this is something similar like that. But she sure was confused. "We got to go for the restaurant and ask Sammy some questions." Daphne said.

But Daiches wasn't interested. "No point. That guy doesn't remember what happen. There is no point. And I can't even trust you kids. I don't even know whether you will be able to solve this." he said. Daphne then said "Look Mr. Mathison, we know that you aren't happy with this. But give us a chance. We will find the children and save them. We know things are messed up. Just give us a chance and let us do our work. It doesn't matter if you trust us or not but please, work with us. Together we can find out what's really going on. Please!" she asked.

Daiches hesitate, but then agree. "Alright. I'll help. But if I find something fishy from your side as well, you all are going behind the bars." He said and they all moved in to their respective vehicles and they left for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria restaurant.

xxx

Scott Cawthon and Albert Shaggleford got arrested! Lol, I wonder if the real Scott Cawthon ever read this, I wonder what he thinks.

Anyways this chapter is wrapped, coming back after another month's break. I think it's a little messy but nicely done. Hopefully you all must have enjoyed and understood today's chapter. And as for conclusion, forget it. More things entered my mind as I wrote this chapter. It's best if I don't rush. So it's best if I give more details for better understanding. Also, I think I will do something dark in the future.

Remembered, except for Scooby and the gang, Sheriff Stone, Scott Cawthon and Albert Shaggleford, all the rest are my very own characters. I know it's still confusing but you can still PM me for more answers.

Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. Good Bye - **Cricstar07**


	14. Friends or foes?

Hello everyone, Cricstar07 is here and welcome to the latest chapter of _Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

It's been over months but life gets you busy you remain busy. But here is the thirteenth chapter of this story. Things will get warmer and deeper. So enjoy.

Author's notes: Scott Cawthon is added as a character in my story. So, Scott is obviously not fictional, and he is real, and all the Five Nights at Freddy's work belongs to him.  
None of the Scooby Doo characters belongs to me. All characters are rightly belonging to their original owners.

 **Scooby Doo: The Mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria**

 _Chapter 14: Friends or foes?_

Kevin wakes up in a dark, dusty place. He couldn't see where he really was. He started to touch the floor and navigate himself to touch something. Finally, he did. It was thick and it wasn't only one. After observing, he realized that he is locked in the cage. "HELLO!" Kevin shouted. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" He started to cry afterwards. Never he has been in such situation, but it was the first time he suffered such moment.

Suddenly, someone touched his shoulders, making the little boy jump in fear. He started to hit to defend himself, but a familiar voice hold him. "Kevin, Kevin It's me." Kevin recognized the voice. It was his cousin. "Katie?" he said. "Yes Kev. It's me, Katherine." He never felt so safe as he jumped on her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back, knowing how terrified he was.

"Where are we? What happened?" The young Tredwell asked. "I don't know. I woke and found myself here." Katherine said and she turned her face away to command someone. "Lights please." she said. Then a light came from the other side. It was a smart phone torch, coming from behind. It was Harris, holding both Sophia and Ray with him. There was a third person with Harris, just behind Sophia. She was smaller than her, holding someone else. Behind her was a teenager, holding a little girl. Kevin looked at all of them. "Why us?" That's all he could say. "Don't know kid." Harris spoke. "But for whatever reason we have brought here, I don't like it one bit."

"Who are the other two?" Kevin asked. That teen leaned forward and introduced herself. "I am Cassidy. I am the mayor's daughter." Cassidy said. "And if you are wondering who is this with me, It's the missing child that disappeared couple of days ago."

Kevin came closer to the terrified little girl. She held Cassidy tight. She was the first to be kidnapped by the animatronics, or Freddy as she tried explaining them when they met but she couldn't make it out. The girl's name was Melisa Claydon, the missing daughter of Chase Claydon. She explained about waking up in a same, dim room seeing Freddy leaving the place. Since, she has been quite and did not spoke a word. She further stated that Freddy came back again and sat besides her cage, playing his music box and just a moment later, she fell asleep only to wake and find herself a company.

"Funny how Freddy made her sleep with his music." said Ray. "Was he babysitting her?" he added. "It is strange." Katherine replied. They all looked at the little girl. The girls have checked whether she was hurt but she seemed fine. No one spoke for a while.

Suddenly, a sound of metal footsteps was heard. Harris quickly turned off his phone torch they all lied down. They saw lights. _Red lights_. The eyes of animatronics. One by one, the animatronics entered. Freddy, followed by Foxy, then Chica and finally, Bonnie. The children stared at them, wondering what they would do to them. Harris, Katherine and Cassidy held Kevin, Ray, Sofia and Melisa.

Lights turned on and the children saw the room very clearly for the first time. It was like they were inside of a cave. The room was big then they expected. They could clearly see their cage as well. Not forgetting the animatronics, whose furry suits were half torn, revealing some parts of their endoskeleton.

Foxy came closer to the cage and opened the door. He stared at the frightened children. He looked at Ray, who seemed he wasn't trying to show any emotion. He picked him. "Oh no you don't!" Harris fought for his brother but he failed. "Harris! Help!" Ray screamed. Foxy closed the cage from behind. Ray's siblings were shouting and demanding to return their youngest brother, but the animatronics ignored. Then Chica held something up in her hands. It was like she was holding a tray and a bag. Whatever was there didn't seemed right. Freddy proceeds and picked up something while Foxy held the struggling child in his arms. Freddy then revealed what he was holding but Ray didn't saw and he did not want to see whatever it was. All he could do was scream the moment Freddy held, making others shed tears for whatever was happening….

x

The gang and the families arrived at the restaurant, police were around them. The members of TSC were there as well, except that they were all handcuffed. "This doesn't look good." Fred whispered as he got out of his van. Philander and Stone were presented there and they saw they arrived. Arnold led his family the way. As closer he got to the restaurant, the more people he saw. He did not like what was going on.

The mayor was presented as well, along with the securities. He was worried about his only child. He was ready to do anything to the restaurant and the creator of the game. He was very furious. He wasn't just a mayor but a great loving father who would do anything to protect his girl. Mayor Vernon saw the gang and the family coming straight to him.

"About time you kids arrived." said the big guy, not daring to meet their eyes. "And if you are going to ask me about Cawthon and Shaggleford, they are in for good." he continued.

Shaggy stepped forward and asked "But Mayor, sir, you can't arrest my uncle. Like, is there any evidence that he could have done this all?" The tallest member of the Mystery Inc. was more concerned. He knew that Scott and Albert were roaming around town but they were investigating this all as well.

"No we don't. But until we find the person who did this all, both Shaggleford and Cawthon will be behind bars." Mayor Vernon clearly said that and loud so that people behind Shaggy would listen. "What about the TSC?" Daphne asked. "So are they. They are also behind bars as well." He replied, watching them one by one sitting inside the police car.

Mayor Vernon turned around and faced the Mystery Inc. "You kids," he started "are not going to leave this town, not unless you solve this mystery." he said. "That's exactly why we have came back here." Velma said.

"What do you mean?" Mayor asked. Velma then proceed to explain. "You see sir, ever since that Mike Schmidt case closed, they were some unanswerable questions left behind. Like the writing on the wall inside the bunker that mysteriously disappeared, or the strange codes that appeared when Cassidy played the real-life game play, or when Scott questioned about how the endoskeleton of Golden Freddy escaped from it's locked suit? These questions all mattered. This is more than what we are imagining. This is why we came back, only to hear about the missing children. We wish to help and we won't rest until we find those kids and the animatronics and find out the story behind this all."

Everyone listened to Velma very carefully. The way she spoke, everyone started to have determination to help. They all step forward and close in. "So where do we start?" Daiches asked.

"We will split up." said Fred. "Look, we got two obvious places to start from. The restaurant and the bunker. But we got one more." He added. "One more?" asked Officer Philander. "Yes. And that's the old factory where it was closed down years ago." Daphne said. "The only factory that is closest to the restaurant is only half a mile from here. I always wondered why that factory is presented there." She added.

"OK, so my team is will go but who's leaving behind?" Fred asked both Daiches and Arnold. Stuart spoke before any of the two could reply. "I believe we should leave our missus behind and we men go and help out. Ria is already stressed out and Kiara has to stay behind. My wife will stay put as well along with my daughter. So it's best we three go with you kids."

Fred liked the idea better. "We will go as well." said Officer Stone with Philander behind him. "Great!" said Fred. "Alright. We divide ourselves into three groups. Group Alpha will have Shaggy, Scooby, Officer Philander and Daiches and will go and investigate the old factory. Group Bravo will consist of Velma, Officer Philander and Stuart to look around the restaurant while we, group Charlie with me, Daphne and Arnold will go inside the bunker and see what we can do. OK?"

They all nodded and got to their respective groups, except for Shaggy and Scooby of course. "Oh come on you guys, stop being a chicken." Velma said. Both scary cats started to act like chickens and made their sounds, making a little girl behind them laugh. "I don't even have Scooby Snax this time. Please you two." Velma begged. But those two did not listen.

"Scooby Snacks? What the heck is that?" Daiches asked. Just as they were about to answer, Robi came from the above and landed in between the groups. "Nephew Shaggy, Roobi Roo." he called. "It's Scooby Doo." said Scooby under his breath. "I have brought you your super Scoooby Snax." He presented out two biscuits and handed over to the duo. Both hesitated, but took it. The moment they took that in their mouth, they felt they were in heaven. "One super snax is equal to whole box of it." Robi added.

"Like, right then, let's do this." Shaggy said bravely with Scooby saying "Ryeah!". Daiches was never more confused in his life watching these two react by just eating some biscuits.

"I also brought you walkie-talkies radios." Robi added as he handed out six of them. Two each per group. "Thanks Robi." said Velma. "Why can't the bot help us out?" said Officer Philander. "Good idea. Robi, want to help out?" said Shaggy. Robi was excited to hear that. "Sure thing!" he said.

" _Oh no you don't"_ said a voice of the boy as he came forward and corrupted Robi. Robi stopped and was at standstill. He did not move. His eyes started to blink before he shut himself down.

"What the hell just happened?" said Fred. "Robi?" he said as he looked at the bot. "He's down and out." he added. "Great. Not what we wanted." said Velma from behind. They all looked at each other. It was all so sudden. Every time they had some upper hand, something always goes wrong. "Come on gang. Let's finish this." Fred said as he started to walk towards the bunker with others staring him before they proceed to what hey were instructed to do.

" _I am not letting you off that easily."_ said the spirit as he disappeared into nothing.

x

The children were frightened as they saw Ray getting tortured by the animatronics. Or is what they though it was happening. They were all screaming until there was a sudden silence from Ray. The rest stopped two, with Harris and Katherine's heart beating so hard that it felt it will pop out from their chests. "What did you do?" said Harris, tears flowing down as he begin to wonder why his little brother stop screaming. " **What did you do?!** " shouted Harris as he stared at the eyes of the machines. Freddy moved away to show. Ray was sitting there and much to everyone, unhurt. But there was something on him. "I am OK." shouted Ray. "They made me wear this." he said, looking down at his chest. It look what was like a bip. "Am I wearing a bip?" he said with a confused face.

Chica proceeds and handed out some food from restaurant. "Wait what?" Ray was more confused. "Are you going to feed me?" he added. Chica stared, then she proceed her hands towards him to take it. "Um OK." Ray said as he took it. It was a croissant. "Be careful." Harris said to him. Ray opened the packet and took a bit. Everyone of them stared. Suddenly, Ray grossed out "Eww." Everyone behind again had their worried faces on. "It's chocolate!" he shouted. "Got something else?"

That surprised everyone. "They handed him a chocolate croissant to him?" Cassidy said confused on what she was hearing. The machines took Ray and put him back with the others. They then handed out the rest of the food to them. "It's fresh." said Ray as he took another one and start eating it. "I am serious. It's OK." Ray said as he started to handed out the rest to his cousins. They were pretty hungry but with all the exciting situation they were in, they forgot their hunger. Everyone took whatever it was there. It's like, they robbed the whole bakery.

"Hold up. They kidnapped us but did not do anything to us. Melisa is here for almost couple of days now. But she is unharmed. She said that Freddy played his music box so that she sleeps. And now this?" Cassidy questioned this strange kidnapping from animatronics. She faced them and asked "Why did you kidnapped us?"

The machines were staring at the girl. Then what they said confused them more. "Protec-t-tio-n." Foxy said it in a breaking static voice. "Protection? From what?" Katherine questioned. But the machines did not answer as they remained motionless. "You are not going to hurt us, right?" Sophia asked them and the animatronics nodded.

It was so strange that the machines kidnapped them, just to protect them from something they don't know. Then, the animatronics felt something and they made their move. However, Freddy stayed on to say something to the kids. "Tak—e ca-re." he said before he left. "That felt so strange to hear from him." Kevin said as the machines left, knowing that someone has entered the bunker.

xxx

Children kidnapped by the animatronics. But why? Why are they protecting them? What's with the spirit delaying their search? Things are getting fuzzy aren't they?

Anyways this chapter is wrapped, coming back after another a long time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully you understood this as well.

Remembered, except for Scooby and the gang, Sheriff Stone, Scott Cawthon and Albert Shaggleford, all the rest are my very own characters. I know it's still confusing but you can still PM me for more answers.

Thanks for tuning in for another chapter. Good Bye - **Cricstar07**


End file.
